A Forbidden Love: To Win A Water Maiden's Heart
by DreamsInMyHeart16
Summary: InuYasha, the son of Zeus, has fallen for the daughter of the King of the Ocean Poseidon's daughter. But the God of the Sea will let no man marry her, if InuYasha's go out of his way, can justice prevail? Will the heroic God have the water maiden? InuxKag
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha or its characters but I wish I did. I do not own the Greek Gods and Goddess that are in here, I switched the relations of some of the Gods to fit in the story. :3 In case you would notice, because some of it is is confusing and hard to connect with and I don't want any incest, it would be creepy and their characters are different, their personalities.

But I do own Masumi Otome, Rider, and some other people you know don't belong on InuYasha.

* * *

**- - - - -:o:o:- - - - -**

**Chapter One:**

_The Beautiful Water Maiden  
_

**- - - - -:o:o:- - - - -**

* * *

InuYasha continued, looking through his telescope across the world where a beautiful Water goddess skipped along the beach, her skin of rich cream, her body curvaceous, her eyes the color of chocolate, her hair of jet black. He was never interested in woman before but there was something about her that he loved, he was determined to make her his. He was a great hero known as Heracles and lived in the Clouds of Mount Olympus. His father was Inu No Taisho also known as Zeus to the Romans. The girl that he desired was the daughter of Poseidon, the water God. Her name was Kagome but Rhode to the Greeks, known as the daughter of the Ocean. She was very young, fifteen in fact, but that did not mean anything to InuYasha, he desired her since the day he met her. The meeting of the Gods.

**- - - - -:o:o:- - - - -_Flash Back_****- - - - -:o:o:- - - - -**

_InuYasha sighed as they were in the Ballroom of his home, Mount Olympus. He would sit near his father's close friend Totosai, who is also known as Amphiaraus. Inu No Taisho fathered many children, had many consorts. InuYasha stood in the shadows of the pillars of the ballroom and stared at the Moon. Kagome would run wildly with her friend Sango, the daughter of Hermes and Athena. Kagome's father Poseidon, who was very protective of his daughter, and when others asked her hand in marriage he declined them all and sent them away. She was precious to him and he refused to let any man take her innocence. Kagome's mother was Amphitrite, the wife of Poseidon and mother of Kagoem and Souta, who was also known as Triton. Kagome was about ten at the time, InuYasha yawned._ _His other brother Sesshomaru also known as Ares, the God Of War, did not enjoy gatherings as well. He could see Masumi also known as Aphrodite be complimented on her beauty and gift of restoring love. InuYasha then almost tripped but caught himself, he saw it was the young water maiden. Her eyes showed fear and she quickly spoke,_

_"I'm sorry, please forgive me!" Her voice was childish, her cheeks were a pink color. InuYasha looked at the girl in awe. H e nodded meaning he forgave her, she bowed and ran off to her friend Sango who looked at the great Hero and looked back at her friend. Sango, had dark brown hair and eyes to match, the colors were a rich dark chocolate. She was about a year older then Kagome. InuYasha's mother, Izayoi and also known Alcmene__, smiled at her son, this was the first interaction her son had with another God or Goddess. InuYasha merely snorted thinking was nothing but that girls big brown eyes showed an interest to him, and he wanted to know what it was._

**- - - - -:o:o:- - - - -_End Flash Back_****- - - - -:o:o:- - - - -**

Masumi was now at the Water Kingdom far away from InuYasha's side of Olympus, and brushed the young maiden's hair. Masumi was gifted with more beauty then any other Goddess, she was also the daughter of Uranus and Gaia. Her hair was the color of blue-black, her eyes the color of blue-silver. Her body was voluptuous and many men wanted to marry the young Goddess of Love, lust, and beauty. Masumi was very shy and modest, and still was a virgin. Masumi was the age of sixteen since she was close to Kagome's age, they were friends along with Sango. Rider also known as Athena, the Goddess of heroic endeavor. She is the virgin patron of Athens where the Gods look over. InuYasha knew Poseidon would not let him or any man, human or God, marry his precious water maiden, so he knew that obstacle would never succeed but he would have her one way or another.

* * *

Write a good review and stay tuned! Yes, I know it was short. . .very short, but the next chappie will be long.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha or its characters but I wish I did. I do not own the Greek Gods and Goddess that are in here, I switched the relations of some of the Gods to fit in the story. :3 In case you would notice, because some of it is is confusing and hard to connect with and I don't want any incest, it would be creepy and their characters are different, their personalities.

But I do own Masumi Otome, Rider, and some other people you know don't belong on InuYasha.

* * *

**- - - - -:o:o:- - - - -**

**Chapter Two:**

_Abduction  
_

**- - - - -:o:o:- - - - -**

* * *

The black haired, tall, Grey eyed God watched the water maiden frolic along the shore, she spun around gracefully, smiling as the Moon shined over her. He could see a boy, he had short orange-brown hair and dark brown eyes, he is Helios the Sun God also known as Hojo. InuYasha growled, how could he compete? But wait, he is the almighty great hero of all time who's name shall be passed down until the end of the Earth, he is Heracles the son of Zeus and Alcmene, there is no competition. He smirked as he continued to watch the Water Goddess. Hojo smiled at Kagome, he was the only man that Poseidon let near his daughter beside the guards and her father's close friend Apollo also known as Limone. He had rich and silky blond hair, and violet colored pools that any woman could fall in. Kagome loved to hear Limone play the lyre, the lyre of Classical Antiquity was ordinarily played by being strummed with a plectrum, like a guitar or a zither, rather than being plucked, like a harp. The fingers of the free hand silenced the unwanted strings in the chord. She also admired his love for Archery. Limone had his eyes for one woman, Selene, also known as Kikyo, the Moon Goddess and the sister of Helios. Kikyo had a child named Pandia, meaning all bright, but her name was also known as Rin. Kikyo was with a man named Endymion, but it seems she outlived him. Kagome was now sitting down, her feet being washed by the crest. Kagome looked up at the nighttime sky and at the Moon, she wondered what Kikyo looked like when didn't take the form of the Moon in front of them. In her body form, Apollo said she looked like she could be her older sister and was graced with beauty and integrity, she had beauty that could be compared to Aphrodite, that means she must be truly beautiful and Kagome felt that she could never be as beautiful as that, but people insisted she had a sight for sore eyes.

"Lady Rhode." A servant said, Kagome looked over to the older woman.

Kagome blinked a few times and nodded her head, letting the servant speak, "Yes?"

"It is time for bed, we want you to rest well." The servant woman asked as Kagome turned from her, Kagome loved being close to the Ocean. She knew her father was afraid someone might take her away, but Kagome ignored his wishes and his strict personality when it came to her safety. The servant woman sighed and left. Hojo sat next to the girl.

"Your a rebel." Hojo smiled as her lips formed into a small smile.

"I suppose, my father is so strict. He's overprotective, when he doesn't need to be. I can handle myself." Kagome explained.

Hojo looked up at the Moon, "I understand what you mean." Hojo looked at Kagome who looked content, staring off at the ocean.

"Its so beautiful." Kagome whispered as Hojo blushed, her hair rustled through the wind ,her eyes sparkled from the Moon's luminous light, her skin glistened and she smelt like fresh and pure ocean water, her true body odor. Hojo inhaled her intoxicating scent, he hoped that her father would let him marry her, they've been friends forever and he would always protect the young maiden, "Its pretty late, you should be going." Kagome turned her head and eyes towards her best friend.

"Right, I don't want your father angry with me." White wings sprouted out of his now arched back, he flapped his wings and gently flew up in the air, "Good bye Kagome!" He waved as she returned a wave and he flew off. Kagome stood up and walked back into the Kingdom, InuYasha sighed. He hated that many desired the woman who caught his eyes, he refused to let them have her, he will take her, she will be his. Kagome sat at the Vanity of her sky blue room, Masumi loved to come over and brush the maiden's silky hair and Sango enjoyed her company. Kagome felt at ease when her women friends surrounded her and her father out of her sight. Kagome watched as Masumi brushed her hair with such carefulness and with a smile on her face. Kagome envied the beauty of the Goddess of Love, but if Aphrodite considered you beautiful then that is more then any woman could ever want to hear.

**- - - - -:o:o:- - - - -_The Next Night_****- - - - -:o:o:- - - - -**

Kagome had a woven basket on her arm, she wanted to collect any treasures she found on the beach. This was the only thing she would consider exciting. She then saw a beautiful crystal, it was almost as big a pebble. She picked it up by its string and saw how beautifully the Moon made it shine, she never found something so valuable. Kagome placed it around her neck and smiled but at that moment, in one fellow swoop, an arm was around her waist and she was in the air, she had dropped her basket. She was afraid. She looked up to see him, she knew him, the son of Zeus, InuYasha. Kagome flailed her arms and kicked her feet as his black wings glided them towards his side of Mt. Olympus.

"Let me go!" The water maiden cried, InuYasha only smirked and chuckled.

"Do not worry, we're almost home." The hero said as her eyes widened.

"H-Home? What do you mean ''home''? You took me from my home!" Kagome tried her best to remove herself from his grasp but his hold on her was strong.

InuYasha looked down at the Water Goddess, the smirk still on his face. "You accepted my marriage proposal, you are my wife." Her eyes seemed like they were about to pop out of their sockets. Her hands wrapped around the crystal. 'This was all a trap.' She thought, "We're almost home, my love." InuYasha realized the girl had finally given up. They reached his room, the white marble room and placed her on his white bed. Kagome felt numb. What was he going to do to her? InuYasha sat down beside her, Kagome moved away and he moved closer.

"You can't hide or run." InuYasha frowned, he didn't want her to fear him but he didn't know how he should approach her and this was his only way according to him, but she refused to understand, she was too busy angry about he took her from her ocean surrounded home. Kagome eyes looked blankly at the beautiful carved walls.

Kagome's eyes started to water and she started the feel the rage reach its peak, she stood from the bed and turned to him, he blinked a few times. "TAKE ME BACK HOME!" Kagome screamed InuYasha looked taken back.

"This is your home." He said nonchalantly.

"ITS NOT!" Kagome felt hot tears streaming down her face, "Take me back! TAKE ME BACK!" She shook her head vigorously and stomped her foot on the ground like a child throwing a tantrum. InuYasha sighed and left the room, locking it behind him. Her face showed complete and utter confusion. She sat on the edge of bed before falling on her back, it was soft, and King Size, it was very comfortable then beds she had in the Water Kingdom but that was beside the point. She wanted to be near the ocean water, but now she was up in the sky too far from it. Rolling over to her stomach and smother a pillow to her face, she was weeping now. InuYasha had his back facing the door, he could hear her crying. He felt guilty, he thought things would happen differently, but he was wrong.

* * *

Write a good review and stay tuned! Yes, I know it was short. . .very short, but the next chappie will be long.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha or its characters but I wish I did. I do not own the Greek Gods and Goddess that are in here, I switched the relations of some of the Gods to fit in the story. :3 In case you would notice, because some of it is is confusing and hard to connect with and I don't want any incest, it would be creepy and their characters are different, their personalities.

But I do own Masumi Otome, Rider, and some other people you know don't belong on InuYasha.

* * *

**- - - - -:o:o:- - - - -**

**Chapter Three:**

_Company  
_

**- - - - -:o:o:- - - - -**

* * *

Kagome sighed, its been three days and InuYasha had left her here, alone. She hated him with every ounce of her being, she looked out to the balcony which was locked and she wasn't strong enough to break the glass. She actually wished form him to try and talk to her, the loneliness was killing her. At moments like this she wished Masumi was brushing her hair, Rider talk about her heroic adventures, Sango make silly jokes, and Hojo frolic with her on the beach. She missed her father's mirth and husky laugh her mother's kind words of advice, he brother brag about his warrior skills and adventures, most of all. . .she missed the ocean.

"Are you alright?" A voice came from the door, she looked at the now halfway opened door at the great hero. Kagome continued to sit on the edge of the bed, she couldn't find herself getting hyped up and angry.

"Why did you take me? Why are you doing this to me?" She asked, the boy sighed.

InuYasha walked over to her, he was about a foot away from her. His grey eyes looked down at her as her chocolate ones looked up at him, "I wanted you." Kagome's eyes widen in confusion. _'Why does the great hero of all time, son of Zeus, killer of Medusa. . .wants me?_' The water maiden looked down, she couldn't believe any of this.

"Why?" Her voice echoed through the room, InuYasha tilted his head to the side. '_I refuse to get all mushy with this.'_

"Because I just do! Okay!" InuYasha turned around, his back facing her. Kagome blinked a few times and looked at his back. A smile spread across her pink lips and she let out a small childish laugh. He was confused, he turned to see her laughing, a small smile formed on his face. She was happy, laughing, she wasn't crying anymore. He hated smelling her salt tears.

Kagome stopped and look up at him, a smile still on her. 'I hate him, so why am I smiling?' She wondered as he looked around, scratching the back of his head.

"So, uhm. Kagome. . ." He trailed off, what was he going to do now?

Kagome looked up at him, how come he did not use her formal name? She had forgotten, she was married to him. Her hands wrapped around the crystal, she now was angry again, "Its Rhode to you." Kagome hissed as InuYasha rolled his eyes, he was getting agitated.

"Kagome." He smirked, he liked to get her angry.

Kagome stood up from the bed, "I refuse to be talked down to, I am not your wife!" She yelled, he then moved closer to her, she back away but then she felt warm lips fall upon her, his kiss was sweet. Her eyes widen as his arms wrapped around her small waist, Kagome did not know what to do, she had never been kissed like this before. She enjoyed it and was upset when he pulled away. "W-Why did you do that?" Her voice trembled as he turned his back to her and walked to the door.

"Because I wanted to see know how it felt. Are you hungry?" He asked.

"Yes, but do you have water?" He smiled and left, Kagome sat on the bed. She traced her lips with her forefinger. _'Masumi and mother never told me about a way of kissing such as this. I hate him with every piece of my heart but I loved the contact of his lips. Am I contradicting myself? What is wrong with me? Selene can you tell me?'_ Kagome sighed as InuYasha returned, he had a tray of food and he placed it in front of her. Her eyes never left the red and fresh pomegranate. This was something new to her, "What is this?" She asked as InuYasha sat beside her, he took the fruit and broke it in half as her lips parted as she saw the juice and seeds drip down.

"Its called a pomegranate. Its a fruit, very famous if you ever heard the story of Persephone and Hades." He smiled. Kagome blinked a few times.

"Oh, I know now. I heard of the story and fruit but never seen it before." Kagome bit of the seeds and smiled at its taste. It tasted rich and sweet but bitter at the same time. Her taste buds danced with its taste, she could not break her smile. InuYasha chuckled as he seen her eat her seeds in a hurry, like she was starving. Kagome looked at him weirdly. _'What was funny?' _She wondered_  
_

"Slow down." He finally spoke and motioned with his hands, her cheeks flushed red because she was embarrassed.

"Sorry." Kagome mumbled as she slowly picked up seeds and giggled when the seeds let out fresh juice when they were bitten. InuYasha looked at the girl with a smile, he felt at ease with her. She was different, she wasn't like other girls and that's why he desired her. She sated the fire in his heart, she erased the loneliness from his soul.

InuYasha looked at the now empty pomegranate, as she wrapped her delicate long fingers around the glass and sipped some of the water. Her eyes opened with amazement, InuYasha was a bit confused by her sudden reaction she guzzled the water down and let out a nice sigh of relief. "What was that about?" He asked.

"This water. Its so pure and refreshing, it taste different from any other water I ever drank." Kagome voiced radiated with thrill and shock. InuYasha arched an eyebrow. _'She's definitely a weirdo.'_

"Hm. Well, we do have the purest water here in Mt. Olympus." InuYasha bragged as Kagome looked at him with interest.

"Hm. I suppose water of the Gods should be its finest, I should expect no less." Kagome smiled, she realized. . .she was no longer angry with the hero. She actually enjoyed his company.

* * *

Write a good review and stay tuned! THANK YOU FOR ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED! You all made my special little day. D Thankies. :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha or its characters but I wish I did. I do not own the Greek Gods and Goddess that are in here, I switched the relations of some of the Gods to fit in the story. :3 In case you would notice, because some of it is is confusing and hard to connect with and I don't want any incest, it would be creepy and their characters are different, their personalities.

But I do own Masumi Otome, Rider, and some other people you know don't belong on InuYasha.

* * *

**- - - - -:o:o:- - - - -**

**Chapter Four:**

_Spring  
_

**- - - - -:o:o:- - - - -**

* * *

Its been a week now, Kagome hated the smell of her unwashed body. InuYasha was always washed and clean, had he not thought about her smelling so, sweaty? InuYasha came into the room with a smile on his face.

"Are there any baths I can go to?" The fifteen year old asked, she hated smelling dirty. InuYasha nodded as he held out his hand, she looked at his hand and back into his eyes. _'Why should I take it? He didn't think about me having a bath!'_ Kagome turned away and stood, walking past his hand. InuYasha was confused but rolled his eyes, he led her down a hallway, he turned left and she followed looking in awe at the beautiful giant castle of Olympus. She wondered why InuYasha had let her walk so freely? It made her wonder if this side of the castle was for him and only him, but why no servants? She saw him opened a giant door and revealed the most beautiful bath house she had eve seen. There were giant windows four of them on one side of the semi-circle shaped wall. A statue of an Angel was carved beautiful on a statute separating two pools of hot water. On both pools there were beautiful nymph statues pouring water. Kagome could not believe this, there was a skylight, the Moon shined brightly down at them. InuYasha smiled as he noticed the girl liked what she saw. Kagome looked at him, waiting for the boy to leave and he could not take the hint. "Aren't you leaving?"

InuYasha blinked a few times, "Why should I?"

"Because I came here to bathe, you may not see my bare body." Kagome blushed as she turned her back to him.

"Hm. Fine." InuYasha waltz out, closing the door behind him. Kagome sighed of relief as she stripped down, she went on the right pool as her clothes laid on the floor, she stepped one foot in the water. It was warm but cold at the same time, she liked cold water since it reminded her of the ocean. The water was pure and clear, once she sat in the pool and leaned her back on the wall. Her eyes became half-lidded as she felt relaxed. Her eyes began to close as she sang softly:

_Something so beautiful as the sea,_

_Forever the ocean is one with me._

_Daughter of underwater life and sea,_

_Is all I can ever dream to be._

_Ocean waves follow to the crest,_

_I can hear the ocean and nothing less._

_The water surrounds me,_

_The water that can drown thee._

_It covers and sheltered me._

Her body felt numb as she heard the opening of the doors, she turned to see InuYasha with a look of amazement, he could only see her bare back and her wet hair clinging onto her. He was in love with her gift of singing, he wanted to hear more but from the look of his face. He was not going to get what he wanted.

"Why are you here?" Kagome asked, she was enraged but she tried to remain calm.

InuYasha shook his head as he revealed the towel in his hand, "I was thinking you would need this." He walked over to the bath and placed it near her, he caught a glimpse of her rounded firm breasts, he continued to stare. He felt as if he could savage her, take her then in there but InuYasha restrained himself. Kagome blushed as she followed his gaze that went to her breasts, she wrapped her arms around herself which caused him to look away.

"You can leave now." Kagome looked down at the clear water.

"Right." He looked away, "You are my wife I should be able to see anything I desire." InuYasha smirked as she furrowed her brow.

"I am not your wife!" She shouted he went into the water while his clothes we still on, her eyes widen when he watched her approach him. He grabbed both her wrists, pinning her on the wall, he inched his face closer to hers.

His Grey eyes never left her chocolate eyes. "I believe you are, you accepted my proposal."

"It was a mere trap that I had blindly fallen for, you can take your necklace back and take me back home!" Kagome shouted as he grinned.

"I don't think so, Princess." InuYasha teased, he planted another kiss on her soft lips. Kagome did not even bother to resist, this time his tongue slipped into her mouth. Her eyes widen, she had not knew there were others way to kiss then the one he did before. His tongue slid along her teeth causing the girl to whimper, he caressed the tip of his tongue on top of her and then wrapped it around hers. Kagome's eyes closed, not looking into his Grey pools any longer. She even forgot why she was so angry, he let go of her wrist and cupped her face as his kiss became more fierce, Kagome's arms wrapped around his neck, her nether region began to ache for him. Why was she feeling this strange feeling, she was aroused by him? InuYasha's right hand began to travel down her slender, creamy soft skin, he loved every inch of her. He cupped her right breast and massaged his softly making the girl moan in his mouth, he loved how she enjoyed his touch. He circled his thumb against her stiff nipple, making her mew and her legs feel weak. This was torture, can he end it and gave her what her body wanted? This was lust and she knew it, she hated it, and she loved it. He pressed her nipple in making her eyes close tightly. InuYasha kissed down from her now swollen lips to her neck, pressing soft, wet kisses down to her collarbone. Kagome's innocent and curious mind wandered why such ecstasy seemed bad and good? His hand escaped her breast and went down her curves to her waist and near her nether region, her cheeks flushed red.

"N-No." She said against her body's wishes, she couldn't lost to him. Her mind wouldn't let her. She hated him, she could not possibly do something which two lovers should. InuYasha stopped, he did not want to take advantage of her, and he let go. Kagome bit her bottom lip as her womanhood ached even more, her heart was confused her mind was still in a haze, reminiscing his gentle touch. InuYasha looked away and got out of the bath leaving the girl alone, her heart and mind could not decide on what emotion to feel, her body knew what it wanted.

**&**

Kagome went into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around her and saw clothing on the bed, she looked around and noticed InuYasha was not in the room. She slipped on the dress that ended to her mid-thighs, it was black and white, her favorite colors. It was sleeveless and the straps were thin, it was white or an off-white with a baby blue colored cincher. It made Kagome's breasts lift. Kagoms smiled as she took a brush from the dresser and brushed her semi dry hair. Her eyes started to water, she missed how the Goddess of love would brush her hair gently and with friendlily love. Oh, she missed home so much and she realized how she became comfortable in the home of her kidnapper. InuYasha now came in the room, he glanced at Kagome who blushed. Her eyes looked down to the floor as he was wearing a black tank-top like shirt that revealed his muscles and broad shoulder, his pants were big so they looked baggy but they fitted around his waist perfectly. She wondered if he took those clothes from the Humans.

"You feel better now?" He asked as she nodded. Kagome felt her body ache for him again, she fixated her eyes on the window as the sun began to rise. It was now Spring from what Kagome could see, she knew flowers will start blooming and more warm air would approach her eyes sadden for she realized she would not be able to take Spring's love in, the one which Demeter also known as Kaede would bring for Persephone, also known as Kagura who has returned. InuYasha walked towards her as her back faced him, he gently wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her against him. Her eyes widened as he leaned his head down to her shoulder.

"Did I. . .hurt you?" He asked which confused the young girl, she recalled what happened an hour ago at the bathhouse.

Kagome smiled, she was happy he was concerned about her but then her smile faded because she forced her feelings of hate to her mind, "I am fine." She said bluntly. He buried his face in her neck taking in her still ocean water scent, he loved it. No matter where she bathed or how much she wanted the smell of the ocean gone, it was always there. Kagome blushed as he pressed his lips on the side of her neck, his touch was electrifying and resistance was futile. Kagome felt her body go limp, her mind felt a bit sadden for she thought and only thought this boy lusted her and that he really had no interest in her. Kagome opened her sad eyes. InuYasha pulled away from her surprise, she turned to him as he smiled. "Why do you desire me?" Her voice was soft with hurt hidden into it. InuYasha merely gazed down at her eyes, now cupping her soft cheeks.

"Your more beautiful then Aphrodite herself, your kind yet you can show a mean side and can be very stubborn. You have the gift of singing, and your mine and mine alone. There is something about you that attaches me to you that I cannot find in any other woman." His voice was calm and soothing to her ears. She felt like she was floating one cloud nine. _'More beautiful then Aphrodite herself? How can he think such a thing?' Her mind asked. _"My heart wants you and I am willing to give it what it wants." He leaned forward and place a soft and short kissed on her forehead. Kagome shivered, what made this man overpower her in such a few amount of days? He was taking every inch of her, he did not see only see her as lust but could he possibly see her for love?

"If your words are true, may I go to the ocean?" She pleaded, this burned InuYasha. Could he possibly trust her? She might leave and never return.

He decided to trust her and see how it goes, "You may go back at night when Selene watches over, but you must come back to me before Helios rules." InuYasha said as Kagome nodded and embraced him tightly, his eyes widen in shock, he usually showed affection but now it was her turn.

"Thank you." She mumbled.

**&**

Poseidon was furious, enraged, had gone mad because of his daughter absence. He instantly assumed that someone had stolen his precious daughter. During her absence and his unstopped raging temper, he would supposedly struck the ground with his trident and caused chaotic springs, earthquakes, drownings and shipwrecks. Sailors prayed to Poseidon for a safe voyage, sometimes drowning horses as a sacrifice. But the King of the seas was too furious and could not calm. Limone, his best friend could not calm the angered King of the Sea. Hermes, also known as Miroku to the Roman, who is the Olympian god of boundaries and of the travelers who cross them, of shepherds and cowherds, of thieves and road travelers, of orators and wit, of literature and poets, of athletics, of weights and measures, of invention, of general commerce, and of the cunning of thieves and liars, had joined Limone in help of finding the lost water maiden. Helios would join and so would his sister Selene, and her daughter Pandia. Kikyo, as you know as Selene, knew where the water maiden was but was afraid of the happenings of their now going relationship for she had heard Rhode's pleas..

"As long as my daughter is missing the earth will shake, the humans shall drown, and when the kidnapper if found his neck should be in two!" Poseidon yelled as Limone, Kikyo, Hojo, and Miroku sighed. Masumi, Sango, and Rider were upset that their friend was missing. Masumi felt love waves from Olympus, she knew what was happening as well as Selene and could not and would not try and stop the strong-going love between Heracles and Rhode. Kikyo, the beautiful goddess of jet black straight and silky hair, mahogany colored eyes, pale rich colored skin, and curvaceous figure stepped forward, brave enough to go near Poseidon who was on his path of wrath.

"You cannot blame the innocent, we do not know who is guilty and by killing those who do not know is wrong, Poseidon." Kikyo spoke as Limone smiled. Masumi, Rider, and Sango nodded in agreement as well as Miroku and Limone.

"I shall have fury in those who do not tell, my daughter is innocent and belongs to me!! I assume a man has coward and took her when she was not under my watchful eye. He shall pay for it! All shall pay until she does not return!" Poseidon glared at the Moon Goddess with hurt and anger engraved on his face. The woman looked down for she would feel the same if someone stole her precious fourteen year-old Rin. Arcas the son of Zeus, who ruled Arcadia, and the country's greatest leader, also known as Shippo came along. Despite his age of only being Eighteen he knew much.

"Why do we not settle this with Zeus or Hades? Possibly Hera?" Shippo asked as Poseidon clenched his teeth. He would not ask for help, he'd find his precious daughter without the help of those Gods he hated.

"NONSENSE!" Poseidon yelled as the earth shook, "Do not ask such idiotic questions! I will find my daughter on my own!" Amphitrite sighed. How long would her husband go on this rage? And when will her daughter return home.

**&**

Kagome sat down on the bed, she was definitely tired. InuYasha was under the blankets drifting and she sat on the other side of the bed, afraid. InuYasha had never slept in the room before and she was afraid of sleeping in the same bed. Of course the maiden knew he would not try anything devious but, her insecurities kicked in. The heroic God sat up.

"What's wrong?" He yawned as she looked at him over her shoulder.

"Well, its nothing really. I am too tired to go see the ocean right about now, so I shall stay tonight." Kagome laid down next to the hero who lied back down on his back, he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. Her cheeks became rose but she moved closer, his chest was warm since it was bare, his steady heartbeat was soothing like the ocean itself. Her eyelids became heavy and darkness was slithering around her, she nuzzled her head into his chest and let sleep roam over.

* * *

Write a good review and stay tuned! Wow, Kagura is Kaede's daughter, pretty weird. O.o;;


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha or its characters but I wish I did. I do not own the Greek Gods and Goddess that are in here, I switched the relations of some of the Gods to fit in the story. :3 In case you would notice, because some of it is is confusing and hard to connect with and I don't want any incest, it would be creepy and their characters are different, their personalities.

But I do own Masumi Otome, Rider, and some other people you know don't belong on InuYasha.

* * *

**- - - - -:o:o:- - - - -**

**Chapter Five**

_Memory  
_

**- - - - -:o:o:- - - - -**

* * *

Kagome yawned as she woke up and it was dawn, she could feel the great hero's arms still wrapped around her, like a child clinging onto their mother. Her eyes looked at his clam, peaceful face. Her left hand hesitantly touched his soft cheek, she let her thumb caress it gently. Kagome smiled as soon as she saw his lips spread into a smirk, which he would usually do. InuYasha opened his eye_s _and looked at her._ 'She's mine and only mine, no one shall take her away from me. Nor Poseidon or my father Zeus.'_ InuYasha's mind concluded. InuYasha learned forward and kissed the tip of her nose making her giggle.

"So, you don't hate me anymore?" He asked as she blinked a few times and her eyes looked away innocently like a child.

"I'm not sure, maybe." Her voice was soft, InuYasha arched an eyebrow. 'Oh, so now she wants to play mind games, two can play that game.'

"Oh. Is that so?" InuYasha acted like he was sad and removed his arms from her and scooted away, Kagome was dumbfounded.

"H-Hey!" Her voice cried as she reached out for him like a baby to its mother. InuYasha chuckled but Kagome realized what she was doing and pulled her arms back toward her with her cheeks flushed red. InuYasha quickly went back by her side and slithered his arms around her and hugged her close now that they were both lying on their sides, "Your cruel." Kagome pouted.

"No. I just followed along into your little game." InuYasha nodded as Kagome let out a small laugh.

"Do you have anymore more pomegranates?" Kagome asked as InuYasha laughed. Kagome was definitely confused. _'Why is he laughing? Did I say something stupid?'_ She wondered.

"That's all you want to eat?" He asked as she nodded.

"Please?" Kagome pleaded as he sighed.

InuYasha let go of her and climbed out the bed, "Fine." The boy left the room as she was greeted with silence. Kagome found herself in thoughts of only him, once in a blue moon she would think of her old friends but then her mind went to Limone. Kagome had once thought she was in love with him. In her mind she could resound the gentle rhythm of the lyre that he would play, the very songs would cause her worries, her racing thoughts to cease.

**&**

_Kagome was thirteen at the time, she was sitting near the ocean crest watching Limone play. Her eyes looked at his long flowing blond hair, flowing gently in the winds direction, her violet eyes filled with peace, serenity, and love. Kagome had crushed on the man for years, she thought maybe one day she would marry him._

_"Apollo, is there someone you love?" The shy teenager asked. He continue to play but his lips formed a smile._

_"Yes, that is true." He spoke somberly, Kagome actually thought he would confess his love for her._

_Limone looked at Kagome with his beautiful smile still in its perfect place, "Her name is Selene. She is the beauty that shines before us in the night sky. One day she greeted me with open arms, a hold that calmed my very soul. I could not remember the pain I endure when one of the women I was tangled with at the time had died." Limone smiled as Kagome looked down, why couldn't she be the one who held him when his heart would ache?_

_"I see." Kagome frowned, she longed to be love by the beautiful lyre player but at this rate she knew it was not possible. Masumi came over and smiled as she twirled around, she would wear a beautiful rose colored dress with thin spaghetti straps, a black bustier with matching rose colored strings, her feet had flat shoes with strings crossing up her legs. Her hair would flow freely as she liked to dance upon the beautiful beach. Kagome watched as each twirl Masumi did was smooth and swift. Apollo would watch and play his lyre to watch the Goddess of Love dance. Kagome was sure Apollo had a small infatuation withthe woman as well, Kagome was envious. Ares, also known as Sesshomaru would would come over and conversation with the Goddess of love which was strange to her, the man she saw him as was quiet and deadly, rarely speaking. Maybe he fell in the Goddess's spell? Masumi would always smile, it captivating all the men who desired her as well as her perfectly figured body, to the the daughter of Zeus and Dione._

_"Lady Aphrodite does has incomparable beauty, no one will ever be as beautiful as she." Limone said as Kagome looked at him, her eyes fell sadden, "As same for you, Lady Rhode." He smiled as her eyes widened and she looked at him. "You have a rare beauty, just like the beautiful Selene. Any man will fall prey for your spells of love." Kagome smiled, she felt happy that he thought she was beautiful, but she wanted his love and his alone. At that moment Hades appeared and his wife Persephone also known as Naraku and Kagura, they would visit Poseidon often since Hades was the brother of Zeus, and had a great bond with her father, they were like brothers as well._

_"Hello." Naraku greeted with a evil smirk, as Kagura's face had somewhat warmth but was still. Kagome greeted them with a smile and bow._

_"Lady Aphrodite, how nice to be in your presence." Kagura smiled as Masumi had stopped dancing when they arrived and bowed halfway._

_"Hades and my good friend Persephone, I am happy to see you both." Masumi gave Kagura a friendly hug as Hades had gave the Goddess of Love a stare, the Goddess looked at him and backed away by one step, she did not fear him but he did not and would not accept her friendly gesture. The two left to go see Poseidon and Amphritie._

_"I'm sorry of Hades cruel demeanor." Limone apologized as Masumi smiled and shook her head._

_"It is fine, do not be sorry." Masumi continue to let her beautiful charming smile grace her face. Kagome admired that about her, she would always smile even when life is crashing down for smiling can sometimes heals the greatest wounds._

**&**

Kagome had woken up, forgotten she had fallen asleep after eating the pomegranate and drinking the fresh cool water. She had dreamed of her past, sometimes that would lead her into what it meant in future senses. InuYasha had been watching her for an hour it seemed, he was running his fingers through her jet black hair. She smiled. She finally had someone who loved her and not anyone else. Kagome knew that this relationship was no where near safe or last forever. It was sunset, she wanted to go near the ocean again but for now, she wanted to be near the man who had undying love for her. Her chocolate colored eyes were looking into his grey ones, she wondered what he was thinking. InuYasha was too busy admiring her beauty, her silk hair that he actually loved to comb.

"Heracles. . ." Her voice was soft, he questioned why she was so formal, she was his wife after all.

"InuYasha." He corrected her, she pouted a bit.

"InuYasha, how come you did not fall for Lady Athena?" Kagome actually was curious about this, Athena and InuYasha seemed pretty close, but InuYasha thought of her as a bothersome woman, he did think that the woman was Brave and courageous but. . .still.

"Me and her are mere friends." He simply put it. Kagome smiled, she could live with that. She wanted no competition after all.

* * *

Write a good review and stay tuned! I have a question, since I'm kind of lost in the pairing. . .and tell me what you think about Limone. :3


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha or its characters but I wish I did. I do not own the Greek Gods and Goddess that are in here, I switched the relations of some of the Gods to fit in the story. :3 In case you would notice, because some of it is is confusing and hard to connect with and I don't want any incest, it would be creepy and their characters are different, their personalities.

But I do own Masumi Otome, Rider, and some other people you know don't belong on InuYasha.

* * *

**- - - - -:o:o:- - - - -**

**Chapter Six  
**

_Reunite  
_

**- - - - -:o:o:- - - - -**

* * *

Masumi sat on the beach, holding onto a beautiful pearl she found on the beach. Her eyes no longer looking happy and filled with glee but were reeking of sadness because her dear sea goddess friend. . .was gone. The Goddess of love wept, holding the pearl she wish to show her beloved friend. Rider and Sango approached the depressed goddess.

"I wish we could find her right away and end this madness." Rider spoke as Sango nodded. Sango and Rider left their friend alone as they continued to search. Ares, Sesshomaru, had walked on the beach to the fellow lovely goddess, he sat next to her not caring if his attire was dirty.

"Why do you cry over her?" He asked, this peaked his curiosity. The blue-black haired goddess rose her head from her knees that were pulled to her chest, she looked at the moon-colored hair god.

The goddess stared at him for a minute before finally parting her lips and let words flow, "She is my friend and I love her so, her safety is what I care about. Not only that her father is hurting the innocent and there is nothing I can do but watch." Sesshomaru made his amber eyes looked at the young irl.

"That sounds foolish." He scoffed, the young maiden glared at him._ 'Why would he come seek me and then say such unnecessary things?' _She wondered.

"I see. Well that is your opinion and I cannot change and nor will I even try." Her voice was like ice, and Sesshomaru could feel it. It did not phase him for nothing did, he sometimes like the company of the Goddess, but not when she was down like this. He stood and left, he would wait until she was more cheerier. Limone looked at Sesshomaru walk away and then looked at Masumi, it was his turn to sit next to the Goddess.

"I'm sure Rhode can handle herself." Limone smiled, trying to reassure her.

Masumi looked at him, "I know where she is." Her voice was stiff, Limone's eyes widen.

"Why did you not say anything!?" He questioned almost raising his voice but her eyes that showed sadness caused him to calm.

"She is in love. In love with Heracles." Limone looked at the sand, "And if I tell Poseidon he would surely try and kill InuYasha, Zeus will be enraged, and Kagome would be heartbroken in the end. I know she will be found way or another but I want her to make most of the love she feels with Heracles." Masumi smiled, Limone nodded.

"I understand." Limone looked up at the moon, wishing Selene would greet him with love which no avail happened. Masumi looked at the blond, her eyes studied his features. He was indeed handsome, his heart was filled with kindness and concern for her water maiden friend, but his eyes never left the moon. She knew he loved Selene but unfortunately the Moon Goddess did not love him back.

**&**

Kagome had left through the window that InuYasha had opened for her, her white wings spreaded and flapped in the air.

"I promise I shall return, you'll always have my word." Kagome's genuine smiled brightened him up. InuYasha nodded as she flew off towards the water kingdom as the moonlight made her glow. He watched in awe as the woman he loved returned home for the night. Kagome stretched her arms, loving the smell of the nearby ocean. Her heart danced in her chest, happy she was near the giant water she called her true love. She landed on the empty beach, or what she thought was empty. She skipped along the beach, her arms above her head as she twirled into circles like an angelic ballerina. Her feet were bare since she left her shoes at Mt. Olympus.

"Kagome?" A voiced asked. Kagome froze, she turned to the voice, it was Masumi. The two girls ran to each other and embraced each othe tightly as if they were long lost sisters.

"Masumi, I am so happy to see you!" Kagome cheered as Masumi giggled.

"So, how are you? I already know about you and Heracles." Masumi winked as Kagome's face grew pale but then flushed red.

Kagome stared at her friend long and hard, "W-what ever do you mean?" Kagome laughed nervously.

"You know you have to make a decison and let your father know." Masumi warned as Kagome looked down.

"I know." Kagome whimpered as tears fell, "But its so hard." She cried on her friend who embraced her still.

"I understand." Masumi motherly rubbed the back of the young girl's head, soothing her, "I am sorry."

"No. You don't need to be. How is Limone, Sango, and Rider?" Kagome asked as she wiped her tears with the back of her wrist.

Masumi smiled, she figured Kagome was worried for the others. "Limone is the same, Sango has a love affair going on with Hermes it seems, and Rider is still fighting as usual. Shippo had joined in search for you even Selene and Helios." Masumi told her as Kagome nodded, collecting the information.

"I see." Kagome sighed, she missed them all but her heart would self-destruct if she even thought of leaving Heracles behind. The two girls decided to dance on the sand, the ocean crashing onto the rocks were their song. Kagome missed this, so much, but not as she did before for she longed to be at InuYasha sighed.

**&**

When the sun threatened to arise Kagome bidded farewell to her friend, and flew back to Mt. Olympus. Kagome flew in the open window to see InuYasha not in the room. She sighed as she laid her back on the bed._ 'Decisons, decisons. . .I have a choice but I cannot decide.'_ The fifteen year old sighed.

* * *

Write a good review and stay tuned! I cannot make Limone and Athena happen, Athena is suppose to be a virgin and does not fall in love, more like warrior and fighter than a lover. 3: Sorries.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha or its characters but I wish I did. I do not own the Greek Gods and Goddess that are in here, I switched the relations of some of the Gods to fit in the story. :3 In case you would notice, because some of it is is confusing and hard to connect with and I don't want any incest, it would be creepy and their characters are different, their personalities.

But I do own Masumi Otome, Rider, and some other people you know don't belong on InuYasha.

* * *

**- - - - -:o:o:- - - - -**

**Chapter Seven  
**

_Love, Lust, and Sadness  
_

**- - - - -:o:o:- - - - -**

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes, the sun's light shined through the glass window soaking her with its warmth. She looked around, and saw InuYasha painting something. The water maiden was curious, just what had distracted the god? She stood and tried to look over his shoulder, the boy turned and she almost tripped.

"H-Hey!" Kagome folded her arms, why couldn't she see? What is a special gift? Kagome tried to peer over his shoulder but he just simply repeated his successful move causing her to lose her balance and fall. InuYasha chuckled as he left the room, she sat on the floor confused. She let out a soft humph causing her bang to move upwards from her breath and then fall back down. Kagome left to the bath house.

**&**

When she returned, her hair was wet she saw a pair of clothes on her bed. This seemed like a daily routine, she wondered where he had gotten them. This time it was a purple dress with a yellow bustier. Once Kagome placed on the silk woven dress it ended to her knees. She liked it. It almost reminded her of Masumi's favorite attire. InuYasha came into the room, he smiled at her. The water maiden still wondered what had distracted him from her earlier, all of a sudden she felt him placing her hair into a high ponytail, he had made her a beautiful yellow ribbon and a gold pin that was shaped of a lotus to place on the side of her hair. The girl's cheeks turned pink, she could not believe he had done this for her.

"Thank you." She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, she placed hers around his neck. They stared at each others eyes in silence, it wasn't an awkward one but it just reassured them that they enjoyed each company. InuYasha crushed his lips against hers, Kagome eyes closed as she returned it sweetly. He slowly moved his arms from around her and removed her arms from his, he pulled down the straps of her dress letting it slide down and reveal her breast. Kagome had accepted his offer of intimacy. Their tongues fought for dominance, Kagome became a quick learner after one time. Kissing his neck, she pressed her bare breasts hard against his chest, causing a ragged groan to escape his throat. InuYasha picked her up by her waist and laid her down on the bed. InuYasha had pinned her hands over her head as they continued to kiss more passionately. His breathing labored, InuYasha removed her dress, flinging it unceremoniously to the ground, then tore off his pants._ 'My heart leaping is up to my throat, I stared at his length. The desire tightened in the pit of my stomach, intoxicated my senses, inundating all reasonable thought and clouding all capabilities of coherent speech. There was only the love and lust, the pure, pulsating desire; it germinated like wildflowers in my belly, fueled by love. I am happy that I can make love to someone who loves me, and only me. I am his, he is mine.'_ Kagome thought happily.

Taking her neatly placed hair in one large fist, InuYasha shifted it aside and tipped her head back, exposing the tender skin of the maiden's throat. Inhaling sharply, he attacked that sensitive spot first, his mouth hot and damp on her flesh, making her whimper, surrendering to his expert touch. His tongue and mouth were thorough; a curl of tongue about the shell of her ear, a breathy peck right beneath the jaw, and a wet, lingering kiss followed by a firm bite on the collarbone. Weakened, she could only cling to the back of his neck, urging him onward.

"P-Please." Kagome softly cried, her nether region was aching painfully for him, she could not stand his teasing. In response, InuYasha grinned secretively and distracted Kagome with a burning kiss—as his free hand dipped swiftly down between her legs, his fingers found the scorching wetness there and _sought_,_ probed_,_ invaded_,_ caressed_. Breaking the kiss, the maiden cried out, her body writhing in his grip, nails digging crescent moons into his skin.

_"_Don't stop, don't stop!" Breathless, she fought for control, squeezing her eyes shut, but InuYasha would have none of it, and his fingers sought deeper, and she might have screamed then, but she wasn't sure. Kagome was close, exquisitely close, but he pulled away just in time to leave her gasping for more.

After laying her down beneath him, the god slowly, agonizingly slowly, let his fingers caressing her buttocks and thighs. In response, she moaned and clung to his shoulders, muttering incoherently under her breath. There were no barriers now, whether of the heart or of clothing. Breathing heavily, she leaned up and stole a brief kiss from him, the maiden's tongue lingering on his bottom lip, and InuYasha chuckled softly, pressing closer to him. Smiling, she wrapped a leg about his hip and pulled him as close to her as she dared, the heat of his erection against her thigh nearly sending her over the edge. She was doing this for her first time, but she demanded pleasure and all he sought was to take it nice and slow, teasing her. There were so many possibilities with that single part of him, and Kagome realized, slightly frightened, that she needed him inside her. Badly.

Seizing a leg in each hand, InuYasha lifted her up towards him slightly, the god's hands gripping the tender flesh behind her knees. Without hesitation, Kagome bucked up her hips in invitation, her thighs tightening their hold around him. Poised above her, he met her gaze one last time.

"Kagome…" He uttered huskily.

In response, she smiled up at him, one hand caressing his soft cheek. In one swift motion, he buried his face in the slender curve of her neck and entered her at the same time. Kagome cried out, her moans of satisfaction filling his ears, and he remained still for a moment, relishing the feel of her around him. This moment to him was almost unbelievable. Kagome's eyes shot open as they water, it was painful as she gripped onto InuYasha's hands tightly. Slowly, he began to thrust inside of her breaking her innocent barrier, and Kagome writhed beneath him and clung to his hands in desperation, seeking that release. But he still wouldn't give it to her. Tensing, he ceased thrusting, and instead began to kiss her neck again, his hands gently squeezing her tight little bum. Then gave one hard thrust that dragged his name from her mouth.

Taking mercy on her—and on himself—He moved faster now, faster and faster, and Kagome wrapped her legs around his hips and urged him on. Seizing one of them, he lifted her leg up, changing the angle, and they both gasped at the new sensations. Grunting, he then shifted the goddess so that she was upright, her slender waist between in his hands, and she snuggled into his embrace, secure and tight on his lap. Along with his movements, Kagome began to gyrate her hips, grinding herself against him in a delicious rhythm, her dancing had actually really helpful to her at this moment, and his head  fell back of its own accord, loving the way she loved him. Whimpering, she nipped his neck slightly, kissing it with tender urgency, and her hands traveled downwards towards his butt, gripping it firmly and shoving InuYasha even closer against her.

Then, without warning, Kagome gasped, her body stiffening against his, eyes closed in ecstasy as the first waves of her orgasm took her completely. Holding her tight, he pumped harder, increasing her pleasure, and Kagome cried out this time as InuYasha felt her tighten around his cock. Cursing under his breath, he felt her continue to tighten, and he moaned, clenching her silky hair in his fist and giving it a firm pull. She was driving him insane; He swore he saw multicolored nymphs floating around the room at one time. His breath coming in ragged bursts, he felt his muscles tense, the great hero's control weaken, his toes curling as he felt his own release building inside him, and he cursed again, louder this time, attempting to prolong that exquisite agony between them but he could not hold his orgasm for long, he let his seed pour into her. He let go of her as she panted heavily, her eyes feeling heavy as he fell on top of her lightly. He then rolled over so he was on his back. Kagome moved closer to him, wanting to be held into his strong arms. Her gladly accepted wrapping his arms around her waist after pulling the covers over them. Her face nuzzled into his chest, letting sleep over power her.

**&**

"Limone!" Masumi cried, running towards the beach as the blond turned to look at her. His eyes filled with over-powering depression. Masumi froze. _'Why was Limone. . .crying?' _She wondered, she neared him. He looked down at the sand before turning back to look at the ocean, "Limone?" The goddess placed a her hand on his shoulder.

"She doesn't love me, she's in love with Ares." Limone hoarse voice spoke. Masumi looked down. Her blue-silver colored eyes, looked at the water as it reached to her bare feet. It was cold and soothing as the moons crescent bathed them. Limone turned making her hand slip off his shoulder. Limone looked at her intensely, "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked softly. Masumi refused to look at him, "WHY!?" He yelled as she fell to her knees and busted out in tears and whimpers escaped her mouth. Limone said nothing as his lips trembled as his violet eyes showed sadness.

"I-I'm sorry." The love goddess said as he looked down at her, he went out of his nature but it did not matter at this moment.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME SELENE!" He roared at the night sky, Masumi body shook violently. Limone looked down and then away, feeling guilty that he yelled at the beautiful goddesses, he simply walked away leaving her alone that night. The Goddess of love held herself, trembling, shivering, crying on the sand. Her very heart was shattered. She did not want to heart Limone, she could never for they were the greatest of friends but not, Limone was distant, he hated her, and she couldn't bare it.

* * *

Write a good review and stay tuned!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha or its characters but I wish I did. I do not own the Greek Gods and Goddess that are in here, I switched the relations of some of the Gods to fit in the story. :3 In case you would notice, because some of it is is confusing and hard to connect with and I don't want any incest, it would be creepy and their characters are different, their personalities.

But I do own Masumi Otome, Rider, and some other people you know don't belong on InuYasha.

* * *

**- - - - -:o:o:- - - - -**

**Chapter Eight  
**

_Caught  
_

**- - - - -:o:o:- - - - -**

* * *

Kagome fluttered her eyes open, taking in the sun's warmth. She stretched her arms and legs that felt a bit sore. She noticed InuYasha was not in the room, she sighed. Whenever she left she was bored, she could not do anything but sit and wait, wait and sit. But today, instead of feeling cheerful she felt a tug in her heart that she could not explain.

**&**

Limone sighed, he returned to the beach hoping he find Masumi. He looked around and saw her nowhere, this worried him.

"Aphrodite!" He shouted, "Masumi!" He did not hear anyone respond back. Limone sighed, it was his fault that she was now missing. Zeus nor Dione would be happy to know their beautiful daughter. . .was gone.

"What do you want?" A soft voice spoke, Limone saw Masumi sitting on the a rock not too far away, she held her knees to her chest, her eyes were red from crying, she was pale. The Goddess was losing her beauty.

"I-I am sorry." Apollo apologized, Masumi looked at him as he bowed his head.

Masumi turned back to face the ocean, "Its not your fault. I should of told you." Masumi mumbled loud enough for him to hear.

"No. I was just angry that Selene did not love me, so I took it out on you." He walked towards her and sat next to her on the rock, "Don't think its your fault." He smiled, Masumi silver-blue eyes looked into his violet ones. She nodded, her smile bringing warmth again. Her eyes were no longer red, her skin no longer pale. Her beauty was being regained. Limone pulled the goddess into a hug, she hugged him in return.

"What is this?!" Poseidon cried, Apollo and Masumi turned to the sea god, "WHY AREN'T YOU SEARCHING FOR MY DAUGHTER?! There is no time for silly rebuilding friendship!" Masumi and Limone ran away from each other, acting as if they had ran to search.

"Do not be so mean to them, Kagome wouldn't appreciate that." Amphrite said as her husband looked down.

"Nonsense, she would be happy I was the one who enforced her search. That I wanted her home so badly." Poseidon told his wife who merely shook her head and walked away. Helios now in his body form for it had turned night, he decided to check Mt. Olympus. He talked to Zeus but the God of all gods was too busy mingling with his easily jealous wife, Hera.

**&**

Helios decided to talk to Ares, but the god of war merely gave him a cold stare and shut the door in his face. The sun's next place was to talk to Heracles, as he walked the halls he heard a sweet voice, a girl singing. He tried to listen closely for her voice resembled Kagome. He knew it. It was Kagome! He ran down the hall following the singing voice to see Kagome brushing her hair looking into a mirror.

"Helios?" Kagome's eyes widen as the sun embraced her.

"Kagome! Your okay." Helios shouted, happily but then InuYasha picked him up by his throat.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?! WHO SAID YOU COULD COME UNANNOUNCED TO MY ROOM?!" The black haired god shouted, Helios face showed disgust.

"Just wait until I tell Poseidon you took his daughter and kept her here! You probably raped her, took advantage and hurt her!" Helios shouted, InuYasha's rage was reaching its peak. His hair was flicking silver as his eyes flickered red.

"GET OUT!" InuYasha shouted with a deadly growl. Kagome's eyes widen in shock as Helios gasped for air. InuYasha threw him out in the hallway, making the boy fall out through the pillar openings. Kagome ran to InuYasha and held him, calming him down. This was the end. Helios was going to tell everything and the two would be separated. Kagome looked down, as she held InuYasha tighter, crying on his chest. InuYasha returned to his normal state and hugged her tightly, he hated this, why did Helios have to be so nosy? He wanted _his _woman, but he would never let anyone have her.

**&**

Masumi, Rider, Sango, Miroku, and Limone continued their search, in a foul mood since Poseidon was taking the gods and goddess' help for granted.

"Who the hell does he think he is anyway? I offered help I'm not force to it!" Rider huffed as Sango agreed with a nod.

"Just because he's king of the ocean doesn't mean anything, Zeus has more authority then him." Sango chimed in.

"Right, but still. . .he's just hurt and he needs us is all." Masumi frowned as the girls rolled their eyes, she's too nice for her own good. At that moment Helios ran over to them.

"H-Heracles has Kagome!" The sun shouted as Masumi and Limone's eyes grew wide.

"What?!" Miroku, Sango, and Rider shouted in a unison. Helios ran past them and to the kingdom. Miroku, Sango, and Rider followed along.

"N-No." Masumi trembled as she turned to look at Limone. He held her.

"I'm sorry, there is nothing we can do to help her." His soothing voice tried to calm the upset goddess.

**&**

Poseidon rose from his throne, upon hearing the news.

"HE SHALL DIE!" He shouted as he struck the ground with his trident causing a wild earthquake, making Helios stumble from the ground violent force. Helios bowed.

"Yes, I know." Helios agreed with a smirk.

**&**

Kagome cried still, holding onto InuYasha who refused to let her go.

"I'm sorry, I'm so very sorry." InuYasha tried calming the girl but to no avail, she continued to weep. At that moment a man with long silver hair placed into a ponytail, fierce amber eyes came into the room as his toga fit his well muscular and toned body.

"InuYasha. . ." His fierce deep voice echoed the room, Kagome looked at the god with fear. Everything wa slowly fallen apart, "Come. Now!" The god turned and went into the meeting room, InuYasha let go of Kagome as water servants came and dragged her away, InuYasha went inside the meeting room seeing Poseidon, Apollo, Hermes, Hera, Demeter, and Dionysus were all there. Kagome was placed in the room, sitting by her father. Zeus looked at all the Gods and goddess. "What punishment should my son deserve?" He asked, he was disappointed and obviously hated doing this but he could not show better treatment to InuYasha because he was his son.

"He should never come near Kagome again." Demeter raged as Hera agreed. The drunk god Dionysus smiled at InuYasha.

"Its not like he hurt the poor girl, let them be together." He hiccuped before drinking more wine.

"He had raped my daughter, took her away from her home, and probably abused her for all I know! He took away her innocence and didn't even try to approach me to court my daughter." Poseidon screeched.

InuYasha folded his arms, his eye twitching, the great hero was pissed. "Shut it old man! You wouldn't let anyone touch your daughter! I didn't rape her, it was consequential! You took Amphritie away from her home but no one said nothing about that now did they!? Rhode and I love each other!" InuYasha spoke, Zeus smirked. He was amused by his child bravery against the sea god.

* * *

Write a good review and stay tuned!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha or its characters but I wish I did. I do not own the Greek Gods and Goddess that are in here, I switched the relations of some of the Gods to fit in the story. :3 In case you would notice, because some of it is is confusing and hard to connect with and I don't want any incest, it would be creepy and their characters are different, their personalities.

But I do own Masumi Otome, Rider, and some other people you know don't belong on InuYasha.

* * *

**- - - - -:o:o:- - - - -**

**Chapter Nine  
**

_When It All Falls Down  
_

**- - - - -:o:o:- - - - -**

* * *

"Since you've already decided that every word out of my mouth is a blatant lie, which I happen to find utmost insulting...why not ask Rhode herself? She won't defend me if she truly hates me, nor would she lie to her father or you."

The spotlight was suddenly on the Maiden, and she felt her throat dry. She loved her father and mother... yet, she also wanted to be with InuYasha. Was there no way that she could keep both sides happy?

"He... he never hurt me. He treated me well and though he did capture me... my situation wasn't... dire, like you think, most honored father." Kagome sighed.

"Your daughter would have no reason to lie." the hero added, "Nor would I provide her a reason to need protection. I had never laid a hand on Rhode nor forced her in any way. Such a thing would be… most dishonorable, to myself and to her."

Poseidon had no biting remark to this, and he sat back his arms crossed under his thick white cloak.

"Is there anything else that the three of you would like to say, or does anyone else here have anything to say regarding this case?"

"I have one more thing to say." InuYasha looked at each of the Elder Gods in turn, then stared directly at Poseidon, "I realize my actions were rash and that I have caused a great deal of chaos. I have separated a girl from her loving family, and that is not something I am proud of." He stood there regally, the picture of calm, his chin held high. "Please… do not hold my former actions against me. I explained them, and I do not deny them. However, I… humbly ask for the chance to continue to protect her as I have done, and to be able to love her as I always have."

Hojo stood in the audience, glaring at InuYasha silently, hating how his words had stirred so many people. He longed for the Maiden to go home with her father, so that he himself would be able to court her. He prayed silently that the gods would vote in Poseidon's favor. InuYasha had lied to him, and attacked him so viciously that he did not think Kagome would be safe with the hero.

"You men are idiots." Sango stated in her usual blunt manner, pleased at the murmuring that rippled through the crowd.

"You argue amongst yourselves as to who should have custody of this girl, and you Elders vote in favor of the men! Here's an idea: Why don't you try asking _Kagome_ what she wants or desires? I say we let her decide for herself. It's _her_ life that's in question, so let _her_ decide what to do with it. None of you must object to this. You must not stop her from going where she wants, to be with who she wants. She can do as she pleases, for it's her life you're trying to decide for her!" Rider sighed.

Rider's words were forceful and to the point, yet they were undoubtedly true. Indeed, none of the other deities, not even InuYasha or Poseidon, had thought of allowing Kagome to make the decision. They had treated her as if she were completely incapable of making such an important decision. And it was this one fact that irked both the unseeing goddess and the water goddess deeply. It was the Maiden's life they were arguing over! Didn't _she_ deserve the final say?

Rider could sense Kagome's confusion, and knew the Maiden was torn between InuYasha and her family. She approached the Maiden, speaking more softly this time, so it remained between the two of them.

"The choice is yours." Her voice was so soft that no one else heard but the chocolate-eyed Maiden in question. "But it's not set in stone. Like I said…you can do whatever you want. It's your life, do with it as you please." Rider bowed her head slightly to the daughter of the Sea God before backing away.

Again, the spotlight was on Kagome. Couldn't she make this decision more… privately, without all of these prying eyes on her? Her breath caught in her throat, and she wished that she were indeed alone. Everyone's eyes were on her, to see who she would choose. She had no desire to make that decision right now, in front of so many prying eyes.

"I... Do I have to choose right now?" Kagome asked tremulously, looking at her father and her lover. "I... just want to go home."

At that moment, what was home? Her father's Palace by the sea, or Inuyasha, Mt.Olympus?

"The Court is adjourned." Zeus stated, seeing the Maiden's discomfort and understanding her need for privacy. He nodded to Kagome, indicating that she could leave, without announcing her decision to the throng of gods waiting with rapt curiosity to hear her words. She shot him a look of pure gratitude, before stalking out of the arena, striding down the steps.

The Water Goddess paused by a tree, and leaned against it as she stared out at the sky, feeling the crisp air on her face. If Athena was here, she didn't know whether she should thank or goddess. Part of her was relieved that she could choose by herself. But, oh! What a difficult choice it would be – it would be easier if it had been decided for her.

**&**

Poseidon strode down the steps, followed at a respectful distance by InuYasha himself. Hojo trailed after them, followed by Souta. None of them noticed Kagome right away, since the space in front of the Court was clear. But a flash of purple against one of the trees in the short distance, alerted them to her presence.

InuYasha and Poseidon glanced at each other, narrowing their eyes. Hojo took this opportunity to move forward until he was at Kagome's side.

She jerked a little when he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, but relaxed when she saw who it was. If looks could kill, the young god would have been vaporized on the spot by the great hero's heated glare.

Boldly, Hojo spoke, his words causing InuYasha's ears to burn.

"Why don't you go home with your father, Kagome? He misses you, and I'm sure you'll be happy to be home. You can just relax and forget all of this."

Though Hojo had a genuine need for her comfort, the InuYasha could detect a faint but definite note of triumph in the voice of the sun god. The warrior goddess could detect it as well, as she stood there on the steps, to block others from coming out to gawk.

Both were aware of Hojo's desire for Kagome, and InuYasha set his jaw.

"This dispute has nothing to do with you, Sun God." he responded in a calm manner, biting back his seething rage. Hojo eyed him defiantly, taking his time to part from the Maiden.

Poseidon moved faster than the son of Zeus, and quickly approached his daughter. Slowly, she turned to face him, and he smiled down at her with a mixture of fondness and relief. InuYasha was silent, not wishing to ruin the moment.

"I've missed you so much." Poseidon murmured, pulling her close, his cloak wrapping around her and making her feel almost like a small child.

Her father seemed the most obvious choice for her to make, but she had her doubts even as she felt his tight and loving embrace. He smiled down at her warmly, and she felt comforted, but she was aware of the InuYasha's presence, and his intent gaze.

"When we go back, you never need set foot in Mt.Olympus ever again," he stated firmly, trying to reassure his daughter as he felt her tremble slightly. "The Warriors and Maidens have missed you. We shall hold a feast and a celebration at home, tonight. Everything will be okay. "

Poseidon tried to cheer his child up. Right now she looked a little sad, and she looked so odd to him in the purple silk dress she was wearing. When Kagome got home and changed into the blues and whites of her clan, he would destroy the dress and scatter its ashes across the endless waters so that no one, much less his daughter, would ever see it again.

The look on InuYasha face was that of a forlorn little boy, his golden eyes reflecting the numbness he felt in his heart. To have the woman he loved most in this world, taken from him...no, he simply could not allow it to happen. He couldn't just let Poseidon take Kagome away, like that, to bar his child from the hero forever.

"Rider said the choice is Kagome's…" InuYasha reminded him softly, gazing at Poseidon calmly as he bit back his pain. "Let her decide."

Though deep down inside he knew that giving Kagome the choice was right, he had wished the blind Goddess would simply have given him custody of the one he loved, so he could be assured of not losing her.

He broke his gaze from his rival for Kagome's custody, to look at the Water Goddess herself. Rider was supposed to be wise even if she was not all-seeing as some mortals claimed her to be. How could Rider not see the love and need that he had for the Maiden? He had cherished Kagome always, and tried to make his home hers as well Had he not kept the Maiden in every comfort, and lavished his love on her? Had she not come to enjoy his company and his touch?

He had never raised his hand in anger against the chocolate eyed-girl, nor spoken towards her with malice in his heart. The hero had given her everything she wanted and everything she needed, even going so far as to trust her to go outside and frolic, even when she might have broken her promise to him and escaped. Had she not always come back to him every time, without fail?

"I… I just want to go home." Kagome murmured softly, still shivering a little as her father rubbed her back in an loving attempt to comfort her. But, where was home for her now? With her father, or the man who had taken her as his mate?

Poseidon looked down at her and nodded, letting go of her.

"Home. That's what you want." Not a question, but a statement. She nodded, looking down at the ground. He did not miss this, but did not coax her to look up.

"When we get home, you can take a nap, if you like. Or anything you want." Poseidon said, trying to cheer her up and giving her something to look forward to. He could only imagine what a harrowing experience being in a beautiful place with a horrible man had been for his beloved daughter. But no more. She would be back where she was safe.

The Sea God's large hand gently grasped her upper arm as he tugged her away from the tree. She offered no resistance. _'Why didn't she say anything_', the young man mused to himself desperately. Didn't she want to be with him, where she was loved, where she _knew_ she was loved?

Kagome heard her name called out softly by InuYasha, but Poseidon ignored it as he continued to lead his daughter. A second time, her name was called out, this tine more firmly. Kagome looked over her shoulder into the eyes of her mate.

For what seemed like hours, sad brown eyes met pleading golden ones. Though the mouth of the hero's was closed, the emotion in his golden gaze… the plaintive longing buried behind his stony expression spoke far more eloquently than any words he could speak. Kagome felt tears burn behind her eyes.

Her breath caught in her throat, and she seemed to want to tell him that she was his, that he was her choice, but Poseidon broke into her thoughts.

"Ignore him, Kagome," he stated. "He has no power over you. You never have to see him again, and he can never hurt you again."

Looking over at the younger deity, the Sea God's blue eyes became hard as steel. What horrors had that...beast inflicted on his daughter during her imprisonment? Kagome had not been specific in what InuYasha had done to her, so Poseidon assumed the worst. Were it not for the fact they were on neutral grounds, he would have attempted to strike InuYasha down where he stood. Despite what was said in the court, he was still distrustful of the hero. After all, he had seen fit to kidnap an innocent Maiden and hold her hostage…there was no guarantee he wouldn't go further if given the opportunity.

"Kagome, please come with me." InuYasha stated quietly, holding out his hand.

"How _dare_ you suggest that my daughter should go with you? What right do you have?" Poseidon snarled at InuYasha. As he did, he pulled Kagome closer, and the seething disdain in his eyes was all too clear. It was as if the Fire Lord's apology, and his revelation about his feelings for the Maiden had no effect at all on her father.

Kagome looked at InuYasha, seeming to wait for him to say something – a plea, or a statement in his self-defense as Poseidon glared at him challengingly.

"I have a right...as her lover," the hero stated, his resolute eyes meeting the glowering gaze of Poseidon fearlessly. "As her _mate_."

"_Mate_? You…and Kagome? Never," the Sea God stated, the sheer thought making him more irate. He continued, not noticing the pain in his daughter's face as he was too focused on the hero, "You shall pay for your violation of my daughter one day, mark my words."

Before, she would have gladly followed her father, leaving behind the hated hero and returning to her home in the sea. But back then, things were more...cut and dry. She hadn't known the strength and compassion of InuYasha, his loving heart and warmth. She had not known what she was missing, the love of a mate, the pleasure of a true companion.

Poseidon moved in front of Kagome when InuYasha stepped forward, wrapping his cloak around her when he saw that she was shaking slightly.

The look on Poseidon's face spoke for him as he faced the young god. If InuYasha wanted Kagome, he would have to withstand the awesome power of the Sea God. Not to mention the wrath of a father, who simply wanted to protect his beloved child and would tear him apart to do it.

"Kagome… you don't have to be afraid." her father said softly, thinking that her shaking was that of terror of the hero. Tightening the soft fur collar of the cape around his daughter's shoulders before InuYasha took another step forward, Poseidon tried to comfort her. "You will never have to gaze upon InuYasha ever again. Let's go home."

"Her home is with me…" the god stated, his eyes meeting the gaze of his mate, "If you would only ask Kagome, she would tell you as such."

Poseidon snarled. The only thing that held him from actually attacking InuYasha was the sacred rule of the mountain, especially since he lived in that moutain, that it was neutral ground. That rule was becoming more and more immaterial with every passing second. "Why would Kagome ever call it home? You kidnapped her and - "

He was startled when the god interrupted him. "Don't you _dare_ accuse me of such a thing, Poseidon. Don't you dare."

Kagome let out a soft sigh, happy that InuYasha was standing up to her father. She had attested to the fact that she had not been violated, in front of the Elders and her father? Why did Poseidon persist in making such a vile accusation?

InuYasha glowered at Poseidon.

"I never violated her. And I refuse to take such a accusation." he growled, an aura of fire forming around him due to the sudden influx of his emotions.

"Please, don't fight." Kagome murmured softly, her small hand emerging from the oversize cape to touch her father's arm. Poseidon calmed down a little, placing his large hand over his daughters. Kagome looked up at InuYasha, seeming as if to say something, but she was afraid to. The situation was already tense between the two men, and she longed for nothing more than to separate them before the risk of decison became too apparent. And she wanted so desperately to make both men happy. If she went with InuYasha, her father might start raging again. And if she went with her father, she knew the god would be in agony.

Knowing that a fight with the hero, especially in front of his child, was not the ideal response to the whole situation – at least for the time being – so the Sea God turned away, and started to lead his daughter away.

"Ask your daughter what she thinks of me, if you insist on thinking of me as a monster," InuYasha challenged him, his words heard distinctly. "Ask her about the things I showed her, the comforts I gave her. Ask her if she was so miserable in my volcano. Go ahead."

"I don't have to ask Kagome." Poseidon snapped, "If she wanted to be with you, she would be going to you, not with me."

__

'InuYasha. . .'

Kagome was trying to speak, trying to summon the words to let her father know that InuYasha had always loved her and that she had no desire to be parted from him forever. To her horror, it was as if she were struck mute, unable to say a word. Her father was an intimidating man, even though she had no reason to be afraid. And yet, she knew that he would be in shock if she told him what she thought. She loved her father and missed the sea, but InuYasha had been... a wonderful companion, full of not just lust, but love for her.

After several moments, Poseidon smirked at the younger god triumphantly, feeling that he had won.

"Don't worry, my little raindrop…" the Sea God said to his daughter, a soft and loving smile replacing the scowl he had on his face a moment ago, "You won't ever have to see the _horrible hero_ again." He spat out the title as if it were the vilest curse.

The young god felt his stomach wrench in a most cruel way as the woman he loved moved further away from him. His heart shone in his eyes, and he silently pleaded with her to say anything, anything. The silence was thick and rather uncomfortable, so unlike the relaxed, comfortable silences he would share with the Maiden during their time together.

The Water Goddess seemed exhausted, if the very proceedings themselves had drained her. Before the two of them disappeared in the mist, she looked over her shoulder at him one last time, her blue eyes peering over the thick fur muff of her father's cape.

For the first time in her life, she saw InuYasha's golden eyes glassy with unseen tears. And to her horror, she felt his pain...or was the pain her own?

* * *

Write a good review and stay tuned!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha or its characters but I wish I did. I do not own the Greek Gods and Goddess that are in here, I switched the relations of some of the Gods to fit in the story. :3 In case you would notice, because some of it is is confusing and hard to connect with and I don't want any incest, it would be creepy and their characters are different, their personalities.

But I do own Masumi Otome, Rider, and some other people you know don't belong on InuYasha.

* * *

**- - - - -:o:o:- - - - -**

**Chapter Ten**

_Gone_

**- - - - -:o:o:- - - - -**

* * *

The hero watched as the mist swallowed Kagome's form. What was he to do now? He would go back to a big castle... and a lonely bed. Yes, he was a god and he had a duty to his people, but how was he to occupy himself when he was alone? What was he to do at night without his companion to talk to, and to hold? She had given him solace… and purpose.

And then, only a couple of years after the constant battles ended, InuYasha had laid eyes upon Kagome for the first time…a beautiful child. And the first sight of her had placed the spark in his heart that would eventually grow into a raging inferno.

He stood there, unable to move, or to speak. He was completely numb, and did not even hear his best friend call his name gently.

"InuYasha…" Miroku whispered again, feeling his friend's pain. Kagome had meant so much to the younger God, and he feared what might become of InuYasha's mental state.

"She's gone." InuYasha murmured more to himself than his best friend as he stared into the mist.

Miroku let out a soft sigh, shaking his head slowly at the whole situation. Poseidon had been too blinded by the fact that InuYasha had kidnapped his child to truly listen to the words of his daughter or those of the man who had declared his love of said Water Maiden. He had watched the entire proceedings, mentally applauding his friend for his choice of words, and praying that the outcome would favor InuYasha.

"Let's go home. I'll make you some tea." Miroku said as he tugged at InuYasha's arm. Tea seemed like such an insignificant thing right now, but it would hopefully give his friend a few moments of solace as the reality of his situation sunk in.

**&**

Her scent was everywhere. Across the back of a chair, he saw her dress. Her scent also permeated the bed, plunging him into a fresh wave of agony when he flopped down into it.

He was tired not only emotionally, but also physically. Once he returned to the Castle, he spent a good hour screaming his anger in its center, howling at the top of his lungs, the calmness of the skies growing to insane levels even in the eyes of the God, shocking even Miroku. Outside, the castle had shot out up thunder bolts in copious amounts as it belched large clouds of ash. The contents of an entire room had been reduced to ash in his ferocious rage, the flames of his sorrow exploding and consuming everything it touched.

InuYasha had lost the one thing that he had yearned for for so long. All these years of pining for her from afar, then these weeks of ecstasy… only to lose it all to foolish outsiders who cared not that he had apologized, that he had bared the truth in Court. Regardless of his plea, Poseidon continued to see him as tainted.

**&**

Seeing the Seaside Palace should have made Kagome sing in joy. But she was silent as she approached the large entrance, wrapped in her father's thick cloak and flanked by him and her brother, with Limone in the back. The sharp sea breeze whipped around them, and her hair was picked up in it, stray locks blowing around.

Her heart was thudding as she entered the Palace, surrounded by the familiar Water Tribe hangings and the ice that would not melt.

"Kagome… are you well?" Poseidon asked in concern, seeing the sullen state of his beloved child. All she could do was nod faintly. At that moment, all she felt was an exhaustion that filled her very soul. The trial and the pain she felt from InuYasha drained her. All the chocolate-eyed female wanted was to be left alone, without people asking her if she was well or wasting their time reassuring her. Such pretty words were meaningless.

"Do you need to rest?" Poseidon asked gently. This was the perfect out for her, and she nodded again.

"We'll hold the celebration tomorrow then…" Poseidon stated, Souta and Limone nodding in agreement. "Let Kagome have a day of peace and recuperation from her ordeal."

Her bedchamber was prepared for her, with extra blankets on the bed, and the covers were pulled back invitingly. A brand-new outfit lay on the side of the bed – a blue-and-white robe with fur around the edge of the sleeves, and loose dark blue pants. Next to it lay a lighter blue robe, clearly one intended for sleeping in. She was a bit touched at this loving preparation, but she had no desire to dwell on her current situation.

"Why don't you take a cool bath?" Poseidon suggested, sliding his thick cloak off her shoulders. "One of the other Maidens will attend to you, and if you're hungry, you can have anything you want."

Kagome nodded, but did not miss the slight scowl that marred her father's features upon the sight of her purple dress.

"Don't send a Maiden up here. I just…want to be alone."

"Kagome." Poseidon said softly, his concern for her increasing. It irked the Maiden that wanting to be alone should bother him so much.

"Look, I don't want someone to help me. I can bathe and dress myself, you know. I'm just tired, and whoever you send up here is bound to ask me questions. I'm not in the mood…" The soft firmness of her voice and her reasoning caused the Sea God to relent. He let out a soft sigh and nodded.

"Do you need lunch?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I'll talk to you later tonight, if you want. But, for now…" she pleaded. He pulled her into a fierce hug, placing a fatherly kiss on her forehead before he gazed into her eyes for a moment.

"I love you and I am glad you are home." he said, his voice soft and warm, "Rest well." She nodded as he retreated from her chambers.

The cool bath did nothing to make her feel better. There were many sources of water in the Palace, collected from the rain above, and seawater led into the reserves, the salt taken out of them by Bending. The water was clean and felt nice, but she longed for the hot spring that she would share with InuYasha. She missed the way the steam would fill the air with a pleasant haze, as the hot water wrapped around her, causing a soporific effect that was nothing short of relaxing. A massage, or being simply held by him as they enjoyed a bath together only added to that effect.

She dried herself with a soft towel and slid on the lighter robe. Looking down at the discarded dress that InuYasha had given her, and the white silk undergarments that felt good against her flesh filled her with longing. There was nothing wrong with the comfortable linen she wore, or the linens and furs that made up her bed, but there was something about the feel of silk against her skin that she had immensely enjoyed and grown used to.

The porcelain-skinned girl had no doubt what her father would do should he get his hands on this silk. Taking all the silk she had worn, she folded it up neatly and went over to her chest, where her clothes were usually kept. Holding back a soft sigh, she placed the silk under a thick parka, rubbing the smooth material with the pads of her fingers for a moment. Quickly covering it with the parka, she closed her chest and made her way over to the bed.

The bedding was comfortable, and had always given her a good sleep. But now Kagome lay there, staring up at the ceiling as she felt the weight of the heavy furs on her body…and the weight of something far heavier in her soul.

**&**

The younger Goddess sighed and shook her head, watching the waves crash wildly against the rocks, covering them with sprays of white foam at regular intervals. Sango was by her side right now. Most likely, Kagome missed Masumi, she hadn't been around for a while.

"No, it's not." Kagome stated, "It's not fair to anyone. If... If I go to InuYasha, my father will be angry. He might cause the seas to churn like before, and I'll miss my family... and if I stay here, I miss InuYasha and I know he misses me. It's not fair... No matter what I would decide to do, someone gets hurt!" Her eyes were glassy with tears, and Sango longed to comfort her.

"Sometimes love isn't fair…" she said quietly, looking over at Kagome. The brown-eyed girl rested her head on her arms on the balcony railing, and felt a gentle hand on her back.

"Why does everyone say InuYasha's so bad? In Court, I said he didn't hurt me. But my father and the entire clan hates him anyway..."

Sango nodded thoughtfully as Kagome continued.

"It's like, they're afraid he's going to come and tear me into pieces, or something like that. He's never hurt me before, ever. I told them that... My father refuses to talk about InuYasha. No one has talked about him since I was taken back home. I'm afraid to even say his name..."

"If your father loves you, surely he won't be too harsh if you bring up the topic in the right way..."

"How?" she asked desperately. Her father was so fiercely protective of her. Sango looked down, at a loss of words.

"I... don't know how…" Sango admitted, wishing there was an easier way out of this predicament. All she could do was rub Kagome's back gently, to try to reassure the girl. She genuinely liked the younger goddess, and if Kagome lived with InuYasha, she and the younger woman would grow closer.

She continued to rub Kagome's back, and the other girl shifted closer, needing to be hugged and reassured. The young Water Goddess liked the rubbing. Her Maidens were nice, but they liked to play and gossip. Sango was more mature, a better 'sister' than the Maidens.

Kagome sighed, and leaned her head in, apparently taking comfort, to the surprise of the Maidens.

"Whatever you choose…" Sango said softly, "I'll be here, if you need to talk to me. You can send me a message if you'd like, and I'll visit."

"You promise?" she asked, her voice trembling slightly at the prospect. To have an older woman to confide in after what had happened.

"Yes, I promise." Sango said with a nod and a smile, "And I always keep my promises."

Kagome couldn't help but smile back. Sango said nothing more, knowing that she had said enough. She had given the young Water Tribe woman plenty of food for thought, though it wasn't as if she had planted the seed in Kagome's mind. It was already there, and simply needed a bit of nurturing.

"I should go, but if you wish, I'll return tomorrow." Sango said, patting Kagome on the shoulder. Kagome didn't want her to go just yet, for the company was nice.

**&**

Sitting in his room, the god was consumed with longing for his beloved Water Maiden. The fiery female had served to inflame his heart and establish a personal place there… unintentionally at first, then fully of her own volition. She had become comfortable in this Palace, moving within it freely, under his complete trust. Her word had bound her here, every time he had let her outside of the inner sanctum. But near the end, she had not even seemed to mind making the promise. She said it openly and freely, with no escape on her mind. That had made him happy, to know that she had actually become comfortable here, with him.

InuYasha missed her presence there, desiring her conversation and wit, living for their verbal spars where each would attempt to cow the other into submission. He missed how her smile would wash over him, seeming as bright as the sun itself, or how she could see beauty in things he himself had taken for granted. He missed their passionate lovemaking, making Kagome scream with pleasure as he made her moan his name and beg for more even as she returned his affection, mirroring his need with her own.

But most of all, he missed his Water Goddess... his lover, his queen… his _soul mate_.

The hero longed to capture her again, but the Elder Gods had made their decision, and Rider had proclaimed that the only way he could have her was for her to be willing to stay with him. And how was he to do that? Poseidon refused to let him anywhere near his child, and he had tried sending gifts and messages to her, only the Ocean God and his minions always destroyed them He had several incidences of this through his telescope, the papers being torn to shreds in Poseidon's hands.

Just thinking about that caused him to unleash a jet of white-hot flame at a nearby wall. He had finally found the perfect woman for him, only to be thwarted by the Ocean God? Didn't he know that his daughter desired him as much as InuYasha wanted her? Surely Poseidon knew that he was hurting Kagome far more than anything he could do by keeping her from her husband.

He knew that Kagome enjoyed his company, and when the gods had proclaimed that she was free from him, what had she done? She had looked unsure of what she wanted, and Poseidon had to coax her over to his side to take her home. He had pleaded with her to stay with him, and her father had threatened him, and Kagome had said nothing at all, her head bowed. But she had not made any indication that she hated the golden-eyed god . Clearly, the presence of her father had overwhelmed him. Had Poseidon not been so overbearing, would Kagome have had an easier time making a decision?

He wanted… no, _needed_ her, and he was sorely tempted at that moment to capture her again and drag her back to his lair. Course, he suspected that he wouldn't need to drag her back so much as to lead her…

"Father, help me." the young God murmured as he rose from his chair, descending into a very desolate environment. There was no one to sing for him, to welcome him home with a smile or a hug or a loving caress.

He paused for a moment, before using his telescope to look at the Sea Palace. He saw Kagome standing on a balcony, looking beautiful in the moonlight as she gazed out, looking... forlorn. That look of sadness on her face was as if InuYasha had been pierced in the heart. It wasn't mere sadness, but crushing despair. She too felt the intense longing that the hero was afflicted with. It was as if they were two halves of the same soul. Without one, the other was bereft. But together, they would be whole.

Kagome gave out a soft sigh, before she turned away and went into the Palace, her hair long and loose, her body wrapped in a soft dark blue robe.

After watching her settle into her bed – thank the spirits that she had left her balcony door open – he stared at her longingly for several long moments before setting down his spyglass.

As always ever since the Maiden had been taken from him, his bed was empty. Her scent was now nearly but a ghost, lingering at the very edge of his senses, tantalizing and tormenting him with memories. One of her robes lay at the edge of the soft bed, a robe of soft snow-white silk that she had worn during her more private times with him. He picked up the robe, imagining her wearing it, how her eyes had lit up with appreciation when he had given it to her.

"Kagome…" the hero murmured, his voice filled with longing after he lay on the bed, staring up at the top of his cavern room blankly.

**&**

The Water Maiden stirred awake, feeling a shiver. It was not due to the fact that her bedding was inadequate, for she was snuggled up under soft blankets and furs. For several moments she was disoriented, and reached around for warmth, a body that would gladly provide her with what she sought, and more…

She found nothing of that sort. Her hand did not feel silk, but linen and furs. And she opened her eyes, seeing not a cavern room with a toasty bonfire, but walls of ice and Water Tribe hangings adorning them. There was nothing here to dispel the shiver she felt, regardless of her comfortable coverings.

"InuYasha…" she murmured softly, wanting to be held and comforted. He was a passionate and caring lover, a devoted mate, and a true companion. He saw her as a woman – and as an equal. Tears came to her eyes unbidden, as she remembered what she had turned away from.

Except… not all was lost, not from what Sango had told her. And deep down inside, she knew the older Goddess wouldn't lie. InuYasha wanted her, and probably thought that she never wanted to see him again. He probably thought he was going to spend the rest of his existence alone. No. That thought was too depressing for her to bear. How hurt and lonely he must be feeling inside his castle, deprived of his mate, yearning for her, thinking that she loathed him.

_'No, InuYasha. I don't despise you, like everyone thinks I do…_' She told herself.

* * *

Write a good review and stay tuned!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha or its characters but I wish I did. I do not own the Greek Gods and Goddess that are in here, I switched the relations of some of the Gods to fit in the story. :3 In case you would notice, because some of it is is confusing and hard to connect with and I don't want any incest, it would be creepy and their characters are different, their personalities.

But I do own Masumi Otome, Rider, and some other people you know don't belong on InuYasha.

* * *

**- - - - -:o:o:- - - - -**

**Chapter Eleven  
**

_Defiance_

**- - - - -:o:o:- - - - -**

* * *

"I was just inviting her to have a good time with me. I never said that I was going to take her away forever, " Sango corrected, refusing to be fazed before the Ocean God's wrath. Souta stared at her with surprise, for most gods were cowed before his father. "And it was an invitation…not a command."

"Silence! You wretched woman." Poseidon roared.

"Don't tell Sango to silence herself!" Kagome stated heatedly, stepping away from her father, "You never asked me what I wanted! You make decisions about my life and just assume that it's okay with me! You've never asked me how I felt about any of the decisions you made about my life!"

"Kagome, calm down. If you want to explore the world, then I can arrange a trip for you." Poseidon replied, reaching out to grab the sleeve of his daughter's robes before she could get to the gate, and forming a firm grasp on it. Despite her struggle, her father was older and stronger than she was, and she fumed as he tugged her back.

"No! I want to go with Sango!" Kagome protested, renewing her struggles and kicking her father in the shin. Nearby, the waves crashed onto the sand violently, sending up sprays of foam and saltwater high into the air, and Poseidon knew that unless he acted quickly, things would become wilder.

"You see what you did?" Souta asked accusingly as he glared through the gates, as if the older woman was the sole source of the troubles between Kagome and her father.

"Me? I'm not the one who was destroying Heracles's letters or smothering your sister. Let her spread her wings and fly!" Sango stated, hoping that the metaphor would get through the apparently thick skull of this young god.

Kagome started flailing at her father, determined to break free of his grip. Her wails – more like that of a Banshee than a Siren – filled the air, and her blue eyes blazed with a ferocity that surpassed the ire.

To Sango's horror, Warriors surrounded the Sea God and his daughter, and despite Kagome's strength, she was unable to get past them. She was a powerful Goddess, but had not yet realized her full power. Against her father and seasoned Warriors, even her rage could not surpass their strength.

"Get out of here, and never show your face again, or I will smite you." Poseidon snarled, fixing his eyes upon the raven-haired goddess standing behind the gate.

**&**

Poseidon sat in his chair, looking slightly bewildered and thoughtful at the same time while Limone regarded him silently. Thankfully, Kagome had stopped shouting and fighting, having tired herself out. She was now under close guard by a select group of Warriors and Maidens, and the Sea God let out a low sigh as he shook his head wearily. Damn that Jun, coming around and stirring up trouble like that.

"Are you sure that sending her North is a wise idea?" Limone asked. Poseidon glanced at him with vexation.

The older Water Tribe warrior quickly added, "I understand your reasons for wishing to send her up there... but wouldn't that upset her more?"

"As if she isn't already upset enough as it is. Spirits damn InuYasha to hell. Look at what he did to my daughter! And sending that woman here..."

It was on the tip of his tongue to remind his best friend that he had advised against burning the letters from the Fire Lord, but Limone bit his tongue, knowing that at this time, that comment would not be appreciated.

"How long do you think Kagome should stay up there?" he asked instead.

Poseidon stroked his chin for a moment, considering the duration of his daughter's stay with her grandfather.

"A few weeks, at the least. All summer, if necessary." the blue-eyed Sea God murmured.

Summer was but a week away, and Limone could easily imagine how upset Kagome would be. It wasn't that her grandfather was an unpleasant person – okay, granted, he was cold and aloof to many – but he loved and cared for his granddaughter and would treat her well. But knowing her fierce spirit, she would chafe under the close watch and even dare to test her grandfather's limits. Again, Limone held his tongue. Right now, Poseidon was upset.

"Do I smother her?" This question came out of the blue, and Limone looked up at his friend with slight surprise.

"Smother?" he asked, looking for the right thing to say. Yes, Poseidon could be very protective of his children. Protecting one's child wasn't a bad thing, but denying Kagome the right to read InuYasha's letters, burning them before she had the chance to read then and refusing her the companionship of a woman she wanted as a friend…it wasn't hard to see why the young Goddess was severely pissed off.

"You can hardly be blamed for wishing to protect her," Limone replied diplomatically, choosing his words carefully. "After what InuYasha did, not being watchful would be an error indeed."

Fortunately, these words had the desired effect, and Poseidon relaxed, if only by a fraction.

"Of course. I would be a bad parent if I didn't care for my children. But the trip that Kagome wanted to go on... Souta got to have one, and he learned so many things. He shared it with me, and teaches the Warriors techniques he learned. If Kagome got to have a trip too, then... She would be happier, having gotten to see new things and go to new places. It should get her restlessness out of her system, shouldn't it?" Poseidon asked, gazing at his companion.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Limone agreed.

"Very well then. After her stay with Pakku, she can have her trip."

_'Would that be on her own?_' Limone thought. As if knowing his mental question, Poseidon nodded slowly.

"She would need a suitable companion." the leader of the Water Clan murmured as he stared into the small fire, "Souta can stay here. He's capable and smart, and I know he can take care of things whenever I am gone..."

_'Does he mean..._' Limone thought, his heartbeat picking up slightly.

"She needs someone wise to go with her. Someone she knows and trusts..." Poseidon's gaze was more thoughtful and penetrating now as he regarded his oldest friend.

"You've seen so much of the world. Even more so than Souta. You would know good places to take her, places she would enjoy... and be safe." he added.

"It would be my honor to do this, Poesidon. I shall keep her safe."

"I know."

**&**

The young Water Goddess had exhausted herself from fighting, screaming, and crying. She was no match for Limone and the Warriors, who had effectively restrained her without harming her, and transported her within the Palace. Warriors stood at every door and window surrounding her, and were silent to her cries and screams of frustration. She had refused to even look at her father, brother, and even Limone when they had come to her chambers and tried to speak to her.

The young Goddess was restless. She wanted InuYasha. It was something she had been thinking about, ever since she found out that her father had been hiding InuYasha's letters to her. It didn't help that she had been denied Sango's company. Her father had not understood her outburst for what it was – voicing her own needs. What had he seen it as? Childish defiance! Ha! As if she were a child!

She chafed at her confinement... and she was going to get out, one way or another. She could understand her father's need to protect his child, but this went beyond any level of rationality. For Tui and La's sake, she was a virtual prisoner in her own home! She could not even find any more openings to sneak off, since she was even more guarded than before, and no amount of cajoling or pleading would make her guards leave her alone.

Was the rest of her life to be like this? It was a thought that actually made her shiver, and not in the way that the great hero's caresses would.

Over the last few days, she had been remarkably well-behaved – not trying to sneak away from her tribe, being polite towards her father, and making no reference to the letters or anything related to the son of Zeus, or showing displeasure at the upcoming stay with her grandfather. As far as Poseidon could see, she was back to being her happy, old self, as if the promise of a change of scenery was all she needed. For all she knew, Poseidon thought that her display the other day had been a mere release of pent-up energy, and now that it was gone, nothing was bothering her. Things would be as they always were, with her under his wing, protected and cherished.

_'And smothered_', she added mentally. As a child, she had not noticed it, for what did she know? But she had grown bigger and the gilded cage remained the same size.

She sat next to her window, staring out at the ocean.

Several Warriors stood guard outside, but she paid them no mind. She wasn't in a mood for a walk along the beach – she was shadowed by Warriors the last time she had done so, and was in no mood for it.

"My lady..." a young Maiden tugged at her sleeve. Without a word, the Goddess turned her head to stare at the girl.

"Limone is outside. He wishes to speak with you."

Kagome simply nodded and rose from her seat, stalking out of her bedchamber to see Limone standing there, his arms crossed as he stared off thoughtfully. When she appeared, he fixed his eyes on her, and even though he acted as he always did, she saw that softness in his eyes. It made her sad, for she would never be able to truly give him what he wanted.

"You wanted to speak with me?" she asked, keeping her voice level.

"I know that you are upset with your father..."

"I'm past that." Kagome replied, cutting in with a shake of her head.

"Good, though that's not exactly what I came here to talk to you about. Your father... he was thinking about what you said about letting Souta go on that trip to see new things."

"What about it?" she asked, her interest now piqued. She honestly hadn't thought that her father would have taken that into consideration, because of what he had seen fit to do before to keep her 'protected'.

"He said that you were right. You deserve a trip too. He was just afraid of letting you go on one, because of what has happened in the past with certain gods." Limone didn't have to mention InuYasha name to make his point clear. "That doesn't mean that he thinks you can't take care of yourself." he quickly added, not wishing to give the young Goddess the wrong idea

"That means I can go on a trip too?"

"Yes. You are still to go up North. But it would only be a short while. No more than a few weeks. It'll deter Long Feng and anyone else who would want to..."

Kagome stared at him silently and he continued.

"After that, you'd be able to go on the trip. You'd be able to travel wherever you wanted. I know of several places that you'd especially enjoy."

This statement of his caused her to gaze at him intently for several moments.

"You'd be my chaperon, right? Did Dad..."

"No and yes. It was his idea, but I wouldn't be a chaperon. I would give you your space, and have you make decisions for yourself. He just wants you to be safe, that's all. You can choose where you want to go. I would simply make suggestions. I've been to many places in the world, and I know that there are many places you'd enjoy..." His smile was genuinely friendly.

Limone was silent as the god mulled over his words. She did not seem displeased with the idea, though she did seem surprised and thoughtful.

"Kagome, I know you've been through a lot."

"So have you." she murmured. The shirt he wore did not hide the heavy scarring along the hand and wrist of his left arm, continuing upwards under the dark fabric. He smiled just a little at that.

"Then we should have a pleasant trip?" he asked quietly. She stared up at him quietly, her expression unreadable.

"I should let you go back to bed, Kagome." he said softly. He wanted to stay out here and talk with her longer. But at this moment, he had told her enough. He had thought that telling her about the trip would put her more at ease, and apparently it had done so.

She gave him a soft smile.

"Thank you for talking with me. Good night, Limone. I'll see you tomorrow."

She felt his gaze on her as she retreated to her chambers. Rider said that the decisions in her life were hers. Not all decisions were easy.

**&**

The Moon was a waxing crescent and it had not even risen yet, which gave her the perfect cover for what she wanted to do. The talk with Limone the night before had only strengthened her decision.

By now, there were only a few hours left until morning. Everyone was asleep, except for a few Tribesmen who rotated the guard shifts. This was a duty that every male in the Tribe shared. Even though the War was over, they still trained, and were taught to remain alert in times of peace. Of course, after what had happened with the hero, there was a fresh reason for them to be vigilant. But Kagome knew just how to sneak away without being caught, as she had watched them over the last few days, memorizing their shift changes.

Padding over to her chest, she opened it and fished out the purple silk that InuYasha had so lovingly adorned her in. She thrilled at the feel of the sinuous material under her hands, and slipped it on, staring at herself in the full-length mirror for a moment. Even in this darkness, the purple stood out, a deep violet hue that only made her creamy skin look even richer than it usually was. How much pleasure the hero had gotten, to see her wrapped in soft silk, for him. Her pulse was quickened, and she had to stop her hands from trembling. There was the fear that he might not want to see her anymore, but she resolutely shook her head to banish that fear.

Over this she put on a soft dark blue linen robe, long-sleeved and covering her ankles. This hid the silk, and the dark blue suited her complexion as well.

Stealing out of the Palace like a thief, she moved like a ghost along the grass and sand of the coastline until she took off, rapidly increasing her speed as she skimmed across the water.

**&**

The god was restless. Usually, he went to sleep several hours after sundown, and rose at or around sunrise. But as of late, his sleep cycle had not satisfied him. Every time he lay in his bed, he was reminded of how alone he was. He had attempted to sleep in other parts of the Palace. He had tried drinking Miroku's soothing jasmine tea. He had played soft songs on his pipa, and meditated. He had tried exerting himself thoroughly during the day to exhaust himself. But nothing worked.

He often spied on the Water Maiden through his telescope, even though seeing her from afar made him feel even lonelier, since she wasn't at his side where she should be.

Tonight was no exception. He was well aware that it was almost morning, and he had not slept a wink. Zeus help him. He was back at his telescope, deciding to see if she was sleeping or not. He had watched her a few times through the windows into her bedchamber, as she nestled under her furs.

Kagome was not in her bed.

Quickly, he moved his spyglass around, and caught her on the beach. Unguarded. Sneaking around. What was she doing? Was she simply out here for a bit of 'alone' time and to frolic? She had done that many times in her younger days, not knowing that the hero was watching her from afar, pining for her.

He waited patiently, watching through the glass as she approached the water and skimmed across the waves, the fabric of her blue robe flying out around her legs. It was very dark, the stars providing minimal illumination providing the Maiden with a good cover. But his night-vision was good, and for her to be a young girl, and he noticed a flash of purple under the blue. This surprised him, to say the least. He was certain that Poseidon would have taken that silk and destroyed it so utterly that no one would even see, much less wear it, again.

He expected her to stop any moment, and frolic among the waves. But she continued, going at a speed that no mortal or even the fastest Navy ship could ever approach. Where could she be going?

InuYasha watched with silence as her goal slowly became clear. She was headed towards the Mount Olympus. His heart pounded as she drew nearer, but she veered off just slightly, and he set his jaw. What was she doing? Had she changed her mind?

**&**

At that instant, she looked around noticing no one was following. The young girl arched her back letting her white giant wings take their form and fly to the beautiful castle. Once she made it outside InuYasha's side of it, she began to wonder.

Why wake InuYasha so early? It was almost morning and he would be up soon. Besides, she needed to frolic and soothe her nerves. She was wound up tight like a pipa string and if she didn't calm down, something just might snap. She was nervous about seeing him again, and wanted to be relaxed and in a better state of mind when he lay his eyes upon her.

With a soft sigh, she stripped of everything and folded her clothes neatly, laying them on a rock near the breakwater. Extending her arms above her head, she did a few stretches to limber up.

As she stretched, scales climbed along her skin, pale blue and silver with a pearly sheen. Atop this luminous color, black stripes and swirls made their way along the silken planes of her body, standing out in sharp contrast with the lighter-colored scales underneath. She flexed her arms, her hands and feet becoming webbed. After a certain point, she halted her transformation, so that much but not all of her skin was covered in scales. By now, the thin silver crescent of the moon had just risen, but she didn't mind if Selene saw her transformation, for she adored the Moon Goddess.

Taking a deep breath, she dove into the inky waters of the cove, letting the cool water soothe her. Her gills opened, and she remained under the surface for a while, letting her very element soothe her in a way that nothing else could, not knowing that the hero was approaching the cove. It felt divine to take her other form... it was a sort of freedom into itself. She was fine underwater in her regular form, but taking her Siren form felt more... natural.

It had been a while since she had taken her Siren form. She never assumed it in front of other people, and lately, it had been impossible to get solitude. Though, it was a pale substitute to what she _really_ wanted.

She would be getting it soon enough. She just needed to unwind. Her father had no idea... none at all of how tense she was becoming under the constant supervision and smothering. Finally, she broke the surface, feeling sufficiently calmed. The Water Maiden started to emerge from the water, an alluring sight with the moonlight shining off her scales, giving them a luminous sheen.

It was this vision that met familiar amber eyes, his Siren rising gracefully from the waves, a startlingly beautiful pattern etched on her skin with black scales, a mixture of cream-colored skin and silvery-blue scales obstructed by not a stitch of clothing. She did not notice him there as her eyes were fixed heavenward, and he did not alert her to his presence. He was too stunned to speak, anyway.

He had found out where she was by following her journey with his telescope. When she had landed at the cove, he had immediately put it down and gone to the cove, not expecting her transformation.

When she slowly moved her eyes downward, the moonlight that shone off her own scales shone off familiar red scales, causing them to glisten like rubies.

So shocked by the fact that there was someone there at all that she did not immediately register that it was InuYasha, and whipped to her clothes to cover her nude form. Her heart pounded as golden eyes remained fixed on her.

"Why do you hide your form from me?" the hero stated, his voice a soft rumble. "I thought you would be happy to see me again."

Kagome had been so lost in her frolicking under the waves that she had failed to pay attention to the foreign presence that had come to the cove. InuYasha's presence had been so familiar and comforting to her that the lack of a feeling of threat had caused her to ignore the new presence as she played in the water.

The bond between them was practically thrumming, but the young Water Goddess felt shy under his gaze. She tried to will herself to change back, only it was as if some divine force was holding her to this form.

"You shouldn't hide yourself from me." InuYasha's voice was rougher but it still managed to comfort her.

"I... well." She blushed and looked down, wondering why she was unable to revert. Usually, she was able to do so at will, but the scales stubbornly remained on her flesh, her webbed hands in clear view as she held the material to herself. And the hero's gaze was so penetrating, clearly eying her scales. She had never shown anyone this form, not even her own family! And now, for someone else to see it...

"Beautiful." InuYasha's proclamation was simple, but heartfelt. She started to shake her head, looking down. He was piqued by her reaction.

The hero sensed her tenseness, and could also feel her trying to revert to her previous form, but he was unconsciously keeping her in this lovely form, admiring it… or what he could see of it, as she was modestly covering herself with her robes.

"Drop the robes." InuYasha said softly. That wasn't as much of a request as he made it sound. He refused to be denied the thought of seeing Kagome – _all_ of her – after their lengthy separation. And while he was normally accepting of her small bouts of shyness.

As if her body no longer belonged to herself, she lowered her arms, the silk and linen falling from her arms and sliding down her front to pool at her feet. Her brown eyes remained on the ground as she blushed, feeling his intense gaze as his eyes moved along her body, noting the blue and silver scales, and the hypnotic black stripes and swirls on top of them.

It was as if a master artist – no, a group of them – had convened on her and crafted the swirling patterns of scales on her body. She truly was a work of art, and he was silent for several long moments, simply appreciating the ethereal visage that stood before him.

"Why would you try to hide this from me? Have I ever given you any reason to think that you should be ashamed of this… form?" Though the words were a low rumbling growl, there was a hint of sadness in InuYasha's voice.

"No one sees this form." she said softly. "Not... even my family. You... surprised me. I didn't expect you to come."

The hero felt another attempt on her part to make the scales melt back into her skin, but the bond they shared, coupled with his earnest need to see her like this, blocked her attempt. She was slightly startled. Was he actually blocking her attempts to revert? She had always been able to change her forms easily.

"I didn't think you would come," she spoke quietly. "I thought you would be sleeping."

"If you had thought I would find you like this, would you have come at all?" he queried in a soft tone.

Kagome was silent for a moment before she nodded slowly.

"I was coming to you anyway. I had decided to take a swim and well... calm my nerves. I decided it would also be best to wait until you had risen."

"I could not sleep. And then I felt your presence, and I was drawn to it." InuYasha replied evenly, skillfully omitting the fact that he had been watching her through his spyglass.

"What were you doing up anyway?" she asked with a small smile, "The sun's not up." she said, letting him approach her without drawing back. He simply shrugged.

"I was lonely." he murmured. How all too well she understood that, having many sleepless nights – and days – herself. She was feeling considerably more relaxed, and was no longer trying to revert her form. The hero felt that, and relaxed slightly, reaching out for her.

The brown-eyed Water Maiden shivered as his clawed hand reached out to caress the scales on her arms. They weren't slimy like a fish's, but as soft and smooth as silk, which obviously delighted him. The sky was starting to get a bit light, as it was very near dawn. She had a good amount of time before her father realized she was gone.

"I missed you..." she replied simply, as he ran hand gently along her shoulder and arm, his fingers gently caressing the back of her hand. He gazed down at her, her sentiment echoed in his eyes. "I wanted to reply to you, but I only just found out that my father was destroying your letters, and I wanted to send you one, but Dad refused to let Jun visit. I... couldn't take it anymore. I confronted him about it, and he said that he had been right to do these things. I got angry and..." Kagome sighed softly and looked down, as the hero stroked her hand before taking it into his own.

"And what did you do?" the golden-eyed god prompted, his eyes radiating concern.

"I yelled at him. I tried to leave the Palace, but Souta and Limone stopped me, and Dad ordered me placed under heavier guard than before. He said that he was going to send me to my grandfather, to stay with him for a while."

It appeared that the Sea God's overprotective nature had things working out in the hero's favor. Though he knew it wasn't a laughable situation, InuYasha did find the tiniest smirk struggling to form on his face.

"I missed you so much, InuYasha." she sighed as she looked away at the horizon, "I'm sorry... for not saying anything to you after Court." She had felt his pain when she had turned away from him, and she had offered him no comfort. She felt terrible for hurting him like that. She had pined for him night after night even as she tried to convince herself that it was for the best.

But these convictions never worked. Deep down inside, she knew that InuYasha was her mate – the one she was intended to be with. In a way, it was a relief for him to see her Siren form, something she had kept private from everyone else. This time around... she would hold nothing from him. He had held nothing from her, and it was about time she returned the favor.

Even though there was no sex at this moment, this kind of intimacy was wonderful. She did not pull her hand away when he lifted it up to examine it, seeing how it was scaled, and the webbing between her fingers, the same kind of gossamer that was her wings.

"You have no need to apologize." InuYasha murmured softly as he squeezed her hand. He had had plenty of time to think about what he had done after she had left him. He now knew that she had been confused about her feelings, and had wished to end her father and grandfather's wrath for the sake of the world. And the most important thing was, she had come back to him.

"So...where so we go from here?"

"Where do you _want_ to go?" she shot back as she stared up at him intently. Her father would know she was gone soon enough, but she was bracing herself for that. His eyes glinted warmly as he stared down at her. As tempting as it was to make love with her in this little cove, he was as aware of the consequences of Kagome's disappearance as she was. Best for her to take refuge in the security of his Palace, lest Poseidon grab her away before she could explain things. Besides, they would have plenty of opportunities later to explore private spots by themselves.

He smiled softly at her piquant response, squeezing her hand.

"Home." he stated simply.

"Home." she repeated softly with a gentle nod, though he also felt her nervousness. He was very well aware that Poseidon would not be pleased by this new turn of events.

"That's right. Home."

"You do know that my father will try to get me back."

"I do."

"You don't seem nervous about it." she replied.

"We won't be separated again, Kagome." he reassured her, a bright golden flicker appearing in his eyes for a moment before returning to normal.

* * *

Write a good review and stay tuned!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha or its characters but I wish I did. I do not own the Greek Gods and Goddess that are in here, I switched the relations of some of the Gods to fit in the story. :3 In case you would notice, because some of it is is confusing and hard to connect with and I don't want any incest, it would be creepy and their characters are different, their personalities.

But I do own Masumi Otome, Rider, and some other people you know don't belong on InuYasha.

* * *

**- - - - -:o:o:- - - - -**

**Chapter Twelve  
**

_Bound_

**- - - - -:o:o:- - - - -**

* * *

When the hero woke up to find his Goddess snuggled up to him with her arm draped across his chest, he basked happily in the feeling of rightness that came from being with her. With a contented sigh, he stared up at the cavernous ceiling for several long moments, inhaling Kagome's scent and reveling in the soft warmth that was pressed flush against his own. She was back, and she would never leave. He would no longer be left alone to pine for her, bereft and aching with emptiness that gnawed at his soul.

After a while, he rose from the bed. Within his core, he sensed that dawn was imminent and smiled to himself. He opted to not wake his Maiden though. Kagome tended to sleep later, being attuned to the Moon in the same way that he was attuned to its solar partner. And besides...she did need rest, after being ravaged good and proper from him last night during their lovemaking.

He smirked to himself as he noticed the remnants of the pomegranate that they had shared on the table, and picked up his pipa. Plucking the keys quietly so as to not disturb his mate, he gazed over at her as the notes gently wafted into the air. He chose the appropriate notes to express his love and happiness, and wished that could have been here to listen to him, and enjoy the fact that her son had found a mate.

The golden-eyed God was so absorbed in playing the instrument that he failed to notice the smoothed-skinned Goddess was now awake. Blue eyes were fixed on him as he plucked the strings, and a small smile spread on Kagome's lips as she listened to the dulcet tones that expressed his joy. His soothing notes reflected the happiness she felt in her own heart, and she listened quietly, giving him no indication that she was listening.

When the music wound down, Kagome was silent for several moments, basking in the peaceful silence with her mate before she shifted around, alerting him to her awareness. Bright amber eyes fixed on her as he slowly set his pipa aside.

"I didn't mean to wake you..." he murmured softly, sliding over to the bed and sitting on the edge. She merely smiled as her hand snaked across the silk to grasp his own.

"InuYasha, I enjoyed listening to you play. Do I look angry with you?" she asked softly. He smiled gently and leaned down to press a kiss against her forehead before nuzzling her.

"You know I always enjoy listening to you play." Kagome added, her hand sliding up his arm to rest at the back of his neck.

"Not any more than I enjoy listening to you sing..." InuYasha countered happily, brushing a gentle kiss on her lips. A contented sigh escaped her lips before she nuzzled him fiercely, savoring his presence.

"Hungry?" he whispered. His lovemaking with his more than eager mate had burned up a lot of energy. Kagome was quite the demanding lover at times... but then, the same applied to himself as well, to the delight of them both. He felt the empty rumble in his stomach.

"Famished!" she murmured, and he smiled. With a mental command, his faceless servants went about their work, preparing and setting up the meal, and laying out a generous banquet on the low table. The hero was sorely tempted to have a different kind of feast when Kagome slid out of the bed, the sheets sliding from her lithe form and exposing her body to his searing gaze. As if she knew his thoughts, she shot him a playful smirk before she covered her soft curves with the silk of a black robe.

Kagome did not hesitate to sample the feast that was set before her, asking a question here and there about the rich variety of foods that was foreign to the Water Tribe lands. It pleased InuYasha to see that she had lost her reluctance to take what he offered, and was now freely enjoying the delights that his culture had to offer. Her obvious enjoyment in sampling the various treats had him smiling gently to himself.

When she had sampled enough, she sat back after having drunk some water, licking her fingers to clean them of the last sticky remains of the honeyed fruit she had been eating. The sight of her so daintily licking her fingers, and the fresh memory of her eating the strawberries dipped in honey, had his passion surging anew, and he gazed at her hungrily. The Water goddess lifted her head to meet his eyes, and clear brown met polished gold.

"What is it?" Kagome asked, managing to sound innocent even as his hungry gaze sent her heart skipping a beat.

"Remember, before you went to sleep, you promised me that I could have you again after you got some rest..." InuYasha purred, setting down his glass of wine.

"Why am I not surprised that you remember that?" she shot back lightly. A soft, deep chuckle escaped his lips as he rose from his seat. That question would be the last coherent thing either of them would utter for the next few hours.

&

The young Water Maiden was hesitant to approach Poseidon with the slip of paper she had in her hand. After Kagome had failed to rise at the usual time, Poseidon had said to let her sleep for a little more. But after waiting long enough, the Sea God had picked out the nymph closest to him and sent her to check on his daughter. The bed was empty, with a note neatly placed on top of the blanket.

Why had she had the poor luck to be the first Maiden that Poseidon had called for? For a moment, she had considered simply fleeing the Palace and hiding herself. But that would displease her God more, and no male or female nymph could stand up to a God or Goddess. Poseidon was standing outside, observing the sparring practice of some of the Warriors when he noticed the approach of the young Maiden. He raised his eyebrow upon noticing her apparent unhappiness, and gave a brief nod, indicating for her to speak.

"She...she wasn't in bed, my lord." the girl said hesitantly, extending her arm to offer the note. "All that was there was this."

As soon as the God had taken it, she backed away several paces, keeping her eyes averted to the ground. The Sea God's cerulean eyes scanned the writing on the parchment before his face settled into a scowl.

Its contents were short and simple, to the point:

_Dad, I can't take it anymore. You're not letting me have the friends I want, or go to the places I want to see. I'm not a little girl anymore, and I'm not letting you ship me off to the North just because you believe that is what's best for me. Rest assured, I am well and safe, and you will see me again. But you will have to accept the fact that I'm not a child to be sheltered anymore. Athena told me that it was my choice to do with my life as I please. __Now, I am exercising that choice._

_Love always, Kagome._

Poseidon just continued to stare at the note, a faint wave rippling around his feet the only sign of what ran through his head.

&

The hero stood outside on the walkway in front of the Palace, the sun bathing everything in its balmy light. Today was the first day of summer, and like every summer as far as he could remember and throughout time immemorial, the fire-lilies came out in full bloom. They carpeted along the terraces, covering any available inch of grassy space all the way down the slope to the gray-black sands of the beach. He couldn't help but envision his mate laying amidst the crimson flowers, the deep and intense hue of the petals setting off her deep chocolate skin, and a couple of the lilies braided into her hair.

Kagome had been with him for four days now…and all of them had been spent cloistered up in his Palace aside that one romp with Jun, and her visit with her 'sister', the Moon, two nights prior. She could now come and go freely, no longer being made to promise him that she would return. She would always come back to him now, promise or not, for something far stronger than her word bound her to him.

A soft smile graced InuYasha's handsome lips as he thought about the emotion and love that shone openly in her eyes, her caresses, her embraces, the warmth of her voice whenever she spoke to him. Of course, she had warmed up to him during her captivity, but she had always held a small part of herself back. No more. She was now just as much his as he was hers. Still, she was hesitant to venture outside, as if someone – _Hojo perhaps_, he thought darkly – might swoop her up and bring her back to her overprotective sire, separating her from her beloved again.

Realistically, the young Goddess knew that couldn't happen as it was her own choice to make, not Posedon's. But the fact remained that she had run away, and that would not be well-received. Kagome knew her father had sent out the Clan to look for her, but since he wasn't churning up the seas and putting the lives of mortals at risk, she was staying put. Here, she couldn't be happier. She had the freedom to do as she pleased without Warriors shadowing her or Maidens fussing over her. She wasn't treated like a child or someone to be babysat. Miroku treated her like a daughter, welcoming her warmly into his family without smothering her like her father did. And Sango – dear blessed Sango! - was the kind of girlfriend that the goddess needed. Still, to her dismay the beautiful goddess Aphordite, had not come to her as she desired.

InuYasha treated her as his equal, nothing less. She was loved and honored by her mate, and nothing else made her feel so... good, or complete. With a light heart, Kagome strode through the halls, her chin high and shoulders back. No longer did the Fire Lord's Palace or inner sanctum fill her with dread or fear.

The Fire Lord smiled to himself as he felt his mate's nearness. They were so bonded now that they were now able to feel one another's presence, and he waited patiently as she worked her way through the halls to the doorway that led to the veranda. She was a stunning sight with her hair loose and flowing, a deep burgundy silk shift wrapped around her lithe curves and held up by nothing, leaving her shoulders gloriously bare. The Water goddess was a comely sight under the moonlight, the silver illumination bringing out the intense blue of her eyes and the darkness of her skin. But the sunlight brought out a gentle pale glow from her skin, making her the picture of healthy vitality, and giving a reddish shine to her hair at the right angle. This coupled with the intense red hue of her dress made for a rather appealing sight, and InuYasha wasn't surprised to feel his passion for her stirring yet again.

Since they had been reunited, their days – and nights – were filled with passion and closeness, to banish the crushing loneliness that agonized them since their separation. It was truly a sign of the strength of their respective bloodlines that either young deity was even walking right now. Their lovemaking had been so passionate and intense that more than once did the waves churn fiercely around the island, and the volcano spat out lava that glowed so brightly that it could be seen across the ocean.

He stood there patiently as Kagome made her way along the walkway, approaching the railing as she stopped at his side, anticipating her reaction to the firelilies before her. He knew she had never seen such a thing, for these flowers only grew in Fire Nation, where the weather was always warm. He wanted to honor and cherish her, to make up for those long weeks of separation. As cliché and outright implausible as it would have seemed given his taciturn personality, part of InuYasha wanted to shout to the heavens above that Kagome was his, just as he belonged to the Water Maiden, and that anyone who dared even think to separate them again would meet their patron deity face-to-face.

The chocolate-eyed Goddess looked up at him with a loving smile as she approached him. To her, InuYasha radiated more warmth and light than the sun itself, and she regarded his loving smile as she approached him, reaching out with one hand to gently touch his sleeve. He gently tugged her to the railing, showing her the ocean of firelilies before them. The petals seemed to be glowing in the warm afternoon sun, with their soft gold centers seeming like small bursts of flame. He took her hand and led her along the walkway, showing her where the firelilies bloomed in profusion along the terraces and all the way down the slope to the beach, nurtured by the rich volcanic soil.

These were indeed some of the finest firelilies one could find on Earth. The soil was rich and the temperature hot, wrapping the flowers in a secure glow. Immediately it was clear why they were called 'firelilies': Judging from their hot color, it was easy to imagine that touching one would be just like touching a bonfire. Still, InuYasha loved seeing the look of impressed awe in her eyes. The Water Tribe lands had lovely things, such as the snow-lilies which grew in the icy realms of the North, but their pale beauty was rivaled only by the thousands of little bursts of red she saw everywhere. There had been no such thing yesterday and now today...

"Where did they come from?" she asked softly, her eyes wide with awe.

"They always bloom on the first day of summer." he explained, his eyes reflecting the rich gold of the flowers' cores. "It has always been this way since Agni himself planted the first firelily. No matter where it is in the world, it will blossom into its fullest beauty on that day."

He bent over the railing and plucked the closest one he could grasp, a especially robust-looking specimen, before handing it to Kagome with a great deal of reverence. Her fingers brushed against his as she took the flower. The petals were as soft as silk, and as red as blood and fire. It was not hard to believe that Kami himself, the first and greatest God, had created and planted these. She noted the deep golden heart of the flower, and brought it to her nose, slowly inhaling the scent. Instantly, her nose felt slightly warm, as if the flower indeed had fire within it.

"This is a custom among the Fire Nation." InuYasha's tone was soft and velvety, just the way she liked it. "The first firelily that blooms from each garden is given by a man to his beloved."

A soft smile spread on her lips as Kagome stared up at him.

"And what does the beloved do, in return?" she asked softly. She knew she had much to learn about Mt. Olympus traditions, as Poseidon had kept her so sheltered.

"She either returns it if she does not love him as he does her…or she keeps it if she shares his feelings."

Marron eyes glittered merrily. The choice was simple. Gracefully, she placed the flower behind her ear, the flower standing out against her rich dark hair.

"And now, she has to give her lover something in return..." InuYasha added, the smile morphing into a smirk.

She paused and looked down at herself.

"I'm afraid that I have nothing on me at the moment that I could give to you..." Kagome noted. All she had on was her clothing, and the rainbow jewel that hung around her neck.

"I think you can afford this fee." The hero leaned closer, a smug expression on his face as he informed her, "It's a kiss."

He loved how her eyes glinted warmly, and she gently tugged at his collar, bringing his head down to her level before pressing her lips against his, her other hand sliding along his neck, tangling in his ebony hair.

"Of course, with older couples..." InuYasha got out before he felt Kagome attempting to drive her tongue down to his stomach, her movements becoming much more aggressive, "...the fee could be much, _much_ higher indeed."

She continued the searing kiss for several long moments, before finally breaking away and allowing her mate to recover.

"_That_ fee, I am also glad to pay..." the Water Maiden murmured. "But you'll have to wait until tonight."

Her clear blue eyes blazed with lust. Only Tui and La knew how badly she wanted to tackle him right now, tear off his clothes and take him until he was screaming her name like it was the only word he knew, but the waiting and anticipation would sweeten their union. And to do it amidst all of those firelilies…the anticipation and thought of doing that brought several rather vivid mental images to the young Water goddess that had her impatient for intimacy with her lover.

The golden-eyed God smirked gently to himself as he noted the faint blush on Kagome's cheeks. What better setting could there be for such an intimate, passionate act? Making love to his mate amidst all of those firelilies, both of them surrounded by beautiful flowers that were of his nation, overlooking her domain of the endless seas. Of course, once the firelily's special quality kicked in, he doubted the Water goddess would be interested in their surroundings...

"Of course I'm willing to wait. But not for long..." InuYasha purred, his voice a deep bass that came close to melting Kagome's bones, as he took her hand and led her along the walkway and down to the terrace. Together, they walked down the slope, stopping when they were in the middle of all the firelilies.

They spent the afternoon in blissful silence, letting the calmness of their surroundings relax them. The hero had his head in her lap, inhaling her scent mixed with that of the firelilies as he took comfort in the presence of his Goddess. Truly she was one, whether she was in her ordinary or Siren form, with a passion in her that called out to him. He closed his eyes as she gently stroked his face and hair. What more could he ask at that moment, being with her among the firelilies and receiving her affection?

Well, there _was_ one thing...but that wouldn't be happening for a little while yet. Though, he had noticed her growing more tense in her movements and feeling her shudder lightly he nuzzled her stomach, snuggling against her.

To occupy her hands, she started plucking firelilies and braiding the stems, making a coronet of the bright red flowers. InuYasha watched with half-lidded eyes as she went about this task, knowing that the firelilies were getting to her as they were getting to him. He just had to be patient…a trait he wasn't well-known for, unlike his uncle. Her graceful fingers quickly moved, braiding the green stems and closing the ring, holding the finished product in her hands for his inspection. He smiled approvingly and reached up.

Once his hand touched her own, a small surge of heat ran through Kagome's body, an electrifying charge that felt delicious. The aroma was thick in the air, and though InuYasha's resistance was far stronger due to years of exposure, he too felt the power of the firelily. Deep within this innocuous flower laid a natural sexual perfume so powerful that only hand-picked Fire Warriors and Maidens could gather the flowers and collect their nectar to dilute into oil for mortals across the world to use.

In the hands of mortals, pure firelily oil brought about an uncontrolled passion that consumed them whole, turning them into a being that sought passion to the exclusion of everything else, including food, drink and sleep. This of course would ultimately seal the user's fate, so the nectar was intentionally diluted to a much weaker form. Such was the power of this flower, which Agni made as a physical embodiment of fire's beauty and passion. Gently taking the coronet from her hands, he placed it on her head, loving how beautiful she looked with a halo of the ruby petals.

The natural hunger he felt for Kagome felt magnified a thousand fold. His eyes almost unconsciously turned dragonic, the pupils slitting as the gold irises brightened, and his teeth turned sharp and deadly. The aroma was calling out to all of his senses, to take her as long and as hard as possible. Zuko was giving serious consideration to spending the rest of eternity in that field of firelilies, sleeping and eating when he wasn't fucking his mate in every possible – and more than a few impossible – positions.

The sun was now starting to go down, the sky darkening with a rainbow hue, yet the flowers didn't lose any of their intensity. If anything, it was as if they had been storing light during the day and was now emitting it as the natural light of Agni dimmed. A soft but intense glow burst forth from the firelilies and covered their feet, looking for all the world as if thousands of tiny little nightlights were all lit at the same time.

"Oh! InuYasha!" Kagome gasped in surprise, and then delight as the slope emitted a soft, warm light. It was in no way as harsh as the light of the sun, but was nonetheless warm. Agni had truly been wise when he had created this firelily, and she gazed up at InuYasha –his large scarlet wings beating slowly so as to not harm the flowers.

She took a moment to gather her thoughts, her body hot with arousal. The scent of the flowers had cast her into a crimson haze, her blood seeming to race through her loins as she took a gentle, shuddering breath. Now, the sun had gone down and the moon came up, still the firelilies glowed softly. Not only that, but there were fireflies floating over the flowers in their own ritual, little golden globes swaying through the air. The Water goddess lay there, about to be pounced by InuYasha, but she was entranced by the very sight of the little floating lights.

That display of flight served not only to entice the Water Maiden, but the tranquility of the scene served to clear their thoughts for a bit.

"What ARE those?" she murmured.

"Those are fireflies, Kagome."

"Fireflakes. Fire rubies. Firelilies. Fireflies. Do your people name everything after your element?" she joked with a smile.

"We're very proud of our heritage." InuYasha dryly intoned.

Poseidon would have scoffed at that, but Kagome understood. Each nation had its own rich heritage.

Slowly, as if in a trance, she reached out, seeing the soft glow of the insects against her hand. They seemed so delicate and fragile, the tiny little insects circling around her cream-colored skin without the slightest fear. Normally, fireflies were skittish around anyone not of the Fire Nation, but the presence of InuYasha and the aroma of the firelily soothed their fears. Gently, she reached for one and grasped it within both hands – delicately, much as Ursa would do as she showed her son how to catch a firefly, and InuYasha watched as Kagome slowly opened her hands, the firefly remaining within her cupped hands and emanating its soft glow. She stared down at it for several moments and the silver-haired god smiled to himself as he noted the look of content delight on her lovely features.

Gently flying out of her grip, the firefly lit up her quietly happy features before fluttering off to find a mate. InuYasha could not help but remember sitting in the field of lilies with his mother, as they caught fireflies before letting them go unharmed. He recalled how his brother Sesshomaru had delighted in catching them just so she could kill them. She would allow one to land on the tip of her nails, an evil look in her bronze eyes being the last thing they saw before being consumed in blue flame. It was because of such incidents that their mother stopped taking Sesshomaru with them to the fireflies. The late Fire Goddess had displayed psychotic tendencies even at an early age, but _Alcmene_ had been hoping that a peaceful night with the fireflies would soothe the girl. It did no such thing, and since then, it had been for her and InuYashsha alone, to enjoy the lilies and play with the fireflies, a quiet peace shared between those two that could be obtained from nowhere or no one else.

Kagome smiled back softly at InuYasha when she saw how he smiled at her warmly.

"The closest thing we have to fireflies is dragonflies..." Kagome said with a small smile as she waved her hand, a few fireflies flitting around it before going to look for mates, "But they don't compare to this." she added with a soft laugh.

"That's nice..." InuYasha remarked dazedly, his eyes locked on the rich creamy skin. Before he could stop himself, he lunged at Kagome with a ferocity that was matched by the Water Maiden after a moment of surprise, kissing her hungrily as his eyes bled over to red.

The glow of the lilies and the fireflies played a sensual light on her skin, and her eyes blazed with pure need. She smiled up at him prettily when they had taken a break from the kissing.

"What if someone sees us...my lord?" she purred.

"Then they should be honored to view perfection." he rumbled before kissing her again. She eeped and blushed as he kissed her fiercely. The moon was up, and it didn't bother her if Selene saw them, for the Moon saw all, and was the only one besides Miroku and Sango who knew she was back with InuYasha, due to a much-needed and deserved visit. But it would be embarrassing to say the least if Poseidon caught them. She moaned as his hands roved along her form greedily, slowly opening up the silk that covered her flesh.

"So gorgeous...and all mine." His teeth playfully caressed her neck as his tongue lapped at her throat, his breath even warmer than normal.

"All yours. No one shall part me from you." Kagome vowed firmly, her breasts bared to him, the nipples hard. The choice was hers. InuYasha might not be Poseidon's ideal mate for his daughter, but he would learn to live with it. She smiled at him softly.

"Tell me...just how fond are you of that outfit?"

"Rather, since you're the one who gave it to me. And this thing is so comfortable to wear..."

"Then if you wish to keep it in one piece, I would take it off. _Now._" he growled.

She needed no further encouragement and hastily undid the garment, making short work of her underwear as well, her soft, caramel-colored skin glistening under the moonlight.

* * *

Write a good review and stay tuned!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha or its characters but I wish I did. I do not own the Greek Gods and Goddess that are in here, I switched the relations of some of the Gods to fit in the story. :3 In case you would notice, because some of it is is confusing and hard to connect with and I don't want any incest, it would be creepy and their characters are different, their personalities.

But I do own Masumi Otome, Rider, and some other people you know don't belong on InuYasha.

* * *

**- - - - -:o:o:- - - - -**

**Chapter Thirteen:**

_Hojo's Perseverance  
_

**- - - - -:o:o:- - - - -**

* * *

"Mine." InuYasha growled.

Stalking over her, the hero made a leisurely trail down the Water Maiden's body with his hands and tongue, claiming her and making her scream his name in the process.

"My love!" she gasped, as his mouth found her moist center. "Don't tease me. Take me." she begged plaintively.

"I will do as I please...or should I say, _who_ I please." he replied with a low purr. Her eyes blazed, as she was high off the heady scent of the firelilies, and she was in no mood to take it slow.

"Put your dragon in me. Now." she snarled, firmly voicing her demand. Continuing to feast upon her womanhood, InuYasha found his head wrenched up savagely and his mouth plundered by Kagome, the sultry siren taking control of the situation and him in one fell swoop. She had asked him to not tease her, and he did anyway.

"Did you not hear me?" she snarled against his lips, grabbing his manhood and guiding it to her moist core, her grip rather firm. InuYasha was too aroused to mind being handled so roughly, Kagome pushing him in smoothly and taking him onto his back.

The Water Goddess was on top, her eyes ablaze with heat as she started to grind furiously, her breasts jiggling near his face as she did so, his arms wrapped around her middle. There wasn't a need for subtlety or restraint... she could be as rough and fierce as he wanted and InuYasha would be roaring for more.

And she did get rougher. She clawed at him and bit him, almost becoming a howling banshee as she ride him as if there was no tomorrow. The oceans churned from her passion, and the heat from the volcano grew hotter and hotter as Kagome found herself on her back, InuYasha ramming into her with enough force to kill a mortal woman in moments. He heard her nails dig deep into the ground as she howled his name, not caring if the entire world heard her being so expertly fucked.

She had had her turn, and now it was his time. Her surrender was willing, and she let him take him with as much fierceness as he pleased. It was exhilarating to be taken out here, amongst the firelilies. She heard thunder crackle, saw out of the corner of her eyes the bolts fire down the slopes of the rock, feeling no fear at all of the thunder which her mate controlled. If anything, the sight only aroused her more.

It was a good thing she had chosen this time to run away from Poseidon. Had she let him send her to Pakku, she would have missed this blooming.

"How long do these flowers stay in bloom, InuYasha?" she asked as she stroked his chest.

"Until summer ends." InuYasha replied casually, his eyes becoming half-lidded under her gentle strokes. Her smile grew wider at that. So these flowers would stay like this for a good while. How lovely.

"Come winter, I'll show you the snow-lilies. That is, if you want to come with me and see them..." This was offered in a slightly shy tone, as she was not sure if he wanted to go to the Northlands, where there was snow on the ground all year round.

"As long as you're there to warm me up." InuYasha demanded a in low tone of satisfaction.

"Of course. Do you think I'd leave you alone in the Snowfields?"

"As if I would let you." he snorted. She giggled softly as he rubbed her side.

"My love, I would not even think it."

The fireflies still floated above them, flitting around lazily as if the couple didn't exist.

"Thank you for….showing me the flowers," Kagome said quietly.

"Get used to them..." InuYasha stated with mock gruffness, the gleam in his eyes betraying him. "You'll be enjoying them with me every summer for the rest of time."

She laughed softly, her laughter as beautiful as her Siren's song. She looked so relaxed and natural with her crown of firelilies, her hair loose and wavy as she lay naked among the flowers with a firefly here and there. The only thing she had on was the necklace. When she had revealed that the Water Tribes had their own custom regarding a necklace, he was intrigued and pleased. The stone, and the silver chain, seemed a appropriate amalgamation of Olympus and Water Tribe traditions.

"Then I shall look forward to every first day of summer with you, my love." she cooed softly as he tightened his embrace.

**&**

The Water Goddess sat under the shade of a pomegranate tree, fireliles surrounding her as she reclined on the thick grass. Before her was one of InuYasha's many books, and she found herself absorbed by the content of the pages as she casually plucked seeds from a pomegranate, popping them into her mouth. Her mate was out among the mortals, listening to their prayers, taking action where he deemed appropriate and performing his overall godly duty by checking on his peoples' well being.

As far as anyone else was concerned, Kagome was still missing. The Moon Goddess Selene refused to divulge the maiden's secret, and Jun was as tight-lipped as her ivory-haired counterpart. Despite that, the brow-eyed goddess knew she could not hide indefinitely. Someone would come to the Olympus and inquire of her whereabouts. It truly surprised her that no one had thought to confront the golden-eyed deity over Kagome's second disappearance. Had no one truly considered the possibility that she might go back to InuYasha of her own volition, because she loved and cared for him?

Whatever the reason, Kagome wasn't ready to make her commitment to her mate public just yet, though this wasn't because of any sort of shame for being with the hero. She could not help but smile at the sweet gestures that IuYasha had made since she had returned to him.

Her first time here, the golden-eyed god was indeed concerned about her needs, making sure she had comfortable clothes, plenty of water and adequate entertainment. But now, InuYasha was determined to make this as much her home as his. Hell, he had given her a whole wing of his Palace to use and to decorate as she deemed appropriate. Kagome's wardrobe no longer consisted solely of white and black clothing. Her mate had ordered the silkworm-houses to dye entire bolts of silk varying shades of blue. These in turn had been taken by the servants who made InuYasha's clothing, and her clothes had been made with the same care that went into the hero's own accoutrement. The end result was an exquisite wardrobe of various robes, gowns, and other clothing in magnificent blue or silver silk, bringing her no small amount of appreciation for her husband.

She was currently clad in one such gown, a sleeveless blue wrap that terminated just above her ankles. Along the edges of the fabric was intricate needlework of ebony thread, much like the fancy work of golden strands that adorned some of her crimson or black clothing. Kagome loved the feel of the sheer silk against her body, in particular the silken underwear she was now accustomed to. Occasionally she would rub her fingers along the silk, just to savor the feel of the sinuous fabric. Other times Kagome would rub the velvet of the pillows or blankets on the bed she shared with her husband, luxuriating in the feel of the thick and soft fabric. At times, she almost felt overwhelmed by all the new sights, tastes and textures of her Lord's home, or simply by her mate's very presence.

Kagome smiled to herself, eager to see him again and show him just how much she missed him. Doubtless InuYasha would be happy to see her in one of her new blue gowns. As she continued to read, the Water Maiden took in the comforting silence. The quiet allowed her to think and gave her some peace. She didn't have to listen to the inane prattling of the nymphs who had been assigned to keep her company, or feel the solemn gaze of a Warrior standing guard over her. Here she was safe, and if she needed something, she had but to summon one of the skull-faced servants and it would be delivered with all due haste.

The hours passed as afternoon faded to twilight. She knew her mate would be back soon. She didn't feel at all bad that he had left her alone. Time apart was needed in any relationship, and she would not stop him from protecting and guarding his people.

A flapping of wings caused her to raise her head. InuYasha? No. The flapping was different... somehow more light and soft-sounding. She kept a frown from crossing her features as she recognized the approaching figure as Hojo. Well, someone was bound to come here sooner or later, and she remained reclined, showing no alarm or hurry. In no time the young Air God had landed amidst the firelilies several feet away from her, his eyes wide as he surveyed the visage of his best friend basking comfortably under the shade of a pomegranate tree, showing no worry.

"Kagome! Thank goodness I found you!" Hojo stated empathetically as he approached her, holding out his hands.

"It's nice to see you. Someone was bound to come here sooner or later." Kagome said all of this in a calm voice, which only heightened the young god's worry. Why was she so calm?

"And I'm glad I'm the one who did!" Hojo turned to the open sea, his rapidly thrumming wings revealing his anxiety as he urged her on with all due haste. "Come on, let's go!"

"No." Kagome replied calmly, popping a seed from the fruit she was eating into her mouth.

"No? Why? Are you under a spell?" he asked, his concern increasing.

"Spell? No. Don't worry, Hojo," Kagome replied, her voice now soothing as she tried to reassure the Sun God. "There's no spell or enchantment. There's no need to be concerned."

"If there's nothing binding you here, then let's go! Come on!" The Sun God's voice was urgent in sharp contrast to Kagome's placid responses. He obviously wanted to get his friend as far away from this place as possible. Hojo closed the distance between them, pulling the pomegranate out of the azure-garbed woman's hand and pulling her to her feet.

He tugged her hands earnestly. "Come on. Get in my arms, I'll fly us both to safety!"

"I'm safe here," she repeated, pulling her arm from his grip. "Honestly, there's no need to worry."

"Come on. You're coming with me." Grey eyes stared at her with concerned determination. "I'll take you home!"

"Hojo…" Kagome sighed before taking a deep breath. "I _am_ home." A part of her could not help but note the irony at how, a time ago, she would have denied that with every fiber of her being.

"What?" The Sun God swept his free hand around at the firelilies and the palace built into the volcano. The surroundings were beautiful, and were it not for the gravity of the situation, he would gladly enjoy this natural beauty as well.

"Kagome, look around you! This is the home of the _disrespectful HERO_! Remember? The guy who kidnapped you?"

"Yes. I'm not blind or stupid, Hojo." Kagome would have been ruffled by this point, but she remained ever calm against her friend's increasing anxiety. Annoying as his approach may be, she knew the Sun God's heart was in the right place. He was only doing what he believed was right…the key word being _believed_.

"I asked Selene where you were and she wouldn't tell me..."

"Because I asked her to not tell anyone," she informed him evenly.

"Why?!" It was impossible for the young Sun God to even consider that Kagome might actually want to be here, in the home of the dreaded InuYasha.

"Because I want to be with InuYasha. That's all there is to it." Like a mortal watching a tidal wave prepare to crash to the beach, the mahgony-eyed goddess braced herself for his equally overwhelming reaction. Hojo didn't disappoint.

"_NO WAY!_ You can't possibly want to be with him! He kidnapped you and attacked me!"

"The only reason he attacked you was because you refused to stop accusing him of raping me." Kagome's voice softened. "And you know, that really hurt me when you kept insisting it even after we both denied it."

"But..."

"Listen. I know some people said that InuYasha did bad things to me before. But _he never did_." A hint of steel came into the Water Maiden's voice at that last sentence, wanting to dispel that horrible lie once and for all. "He always treated me kindly. He never forced himself on me, or made me do anything I didn't want to..."

"He _kidnapped_ you," the brown-eyed God repeated almost petulantly, not wanting her to forget that truth in her stern defense of the hero. "InuYasha let people suffer just because he wanted you here. He kept you from your family and nearly put the world in danger!"

"Yes…he did. And he is sorry for what happened. You heard his apology in Court. But my father refused to allow me to have any suitors. InuYasha…he has loved me for a long time."

"That can't be!"

"It's true." Kagome insisted softly, remembering the hero's heartfelt confession of how he had loved her for many years before he finally took action. "He's not the person that you or the Clan think he is. He loves me and has always done so. He needs me."

"_I_ need you," Hojo confessed.

Kagome had not been caught off-guard by this revelation. Indeed, she had been aware of his feelings for her for a while, but had never acknowledged them. He was just so…sweet and almost childlike, even though she knew he was capable of wise and sound decisions. Deep down, she had always seen him as a slightly younger brother, or a close friend that was as dear to her as her brother or father. While she indeed loved Hojo, it was a familial love, rather than the romantic affection the Sun God desired.

She looked away as she murmured her response, not wishing to hurt him or see his reaction.

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I need InuYasha as he needs me. We're mates. I am as much his as he is mine." Her fingers drifted up to touch the rainbow jewel. Once, she had seen it as bait to a clever trap. But now, she saw it as a token of InuYasha's commitment to her – and her own to him.

"You can't possibly care for him!" Hojo protested, reaching out to take hold of her shoulders.

"Why can't I care for him?" she demanded to know, growing tired of having to rationalize and justify her feelings for Zuko to her friend, to her father…to everyone. "Because he's a half God? Because he's Zeus's son?"

"Because…because…fire and water don't mix!" he gasped.

"Do you know what that sounds like?" Kagome asked, narrowing her eyes. That was crossing the line.

Hojo dropped his hands, his expression being as though she had slapped him.

"I'm sorry," he spoke. "I didn't mean it that way. It's just…he kidnapped you and everything! I care for you too! Won't you give me a chance? I've known you longer than he has, and we've spent more time together!"

She looked away, not wishing to see the yearning in his eyes.

"I will always value our friendship, Hojo. I have no desire to end it."

"Then come with me!"

"No. Here I stay." she replied firmly, her gaze rivaling her father's or her mate's in its stubbornness. The Sun God shook his head obstinately.

"No. Come with me." he insisted. She found herself being tugged forward.

"Didn't you hear what I said?" Her friend must be suffering from selective hearing, as it was around the fifth time she stated her intentions. "I'm staying here. I love InuYasha, and he loves me."

"No! You can't!" Hojo cried out, his feathered wings fluttering in alarm as he tried to pull her forward.

Both of them had been so engrossed in arguing their point to the other that they hadn't noticed the hero approach.

"I do believe…she _can_." The hero's growl was low and deep, a warning that could in no way be misinterpreted as he approached his mate and his rival.

"She's coming with me! I don't know what you did to get her to come back to you, but this ends now!" Hojo replied defiantly, trying his best to kow InuYasha with a glare. As befitting someone of his gentle and fun-loving nature, his glare was considerably sub-par to the white-hot gleam the Fire Lord shot.

"All I did was love her," the golden-eyed God replied evenly, looking regal in robes of black embroidered with gold, his deep crimson wings stretched out to add to his naturally intimidating appearance. "She came to me of her own accord, and here she stays. Nothing binds her here now except our need for one another."

"I'm taking her out of here!" Hojo declared defiantly. If not to Poseidon, then to his companions at the Air Temple. Anywhere but here. Kagome's eyes widened, knowing this would only grow violent if her friend held onto his stubborn insistence and his misunderstanding of her situation.

"Do you really want to go through this again?" InuYasha snarled as he stepped forward. He hadn't forgotten how things ended last time, and a tiny possessive part of him hoped Hojo _would_ do something offensive so he could vent his frustration.

"Last time, I stayed my hand because I didn't want to anger the Elder Gods. But now, Kagome's here of her own accord and you're a trespasser. If you anger me this time, I'll personally throw you off my land…_after_ breaking your wings."

"Hojo…shut up. _Now_." Kagome stated, her voice steely as she stared at Hojo. This curt statement had him staring back at her with a shocked expression.

"Just leave. I have no desire to see two people I care about go at it with one another."

The unspoken statement was that, if Hojo did oppose the fearsome half God, the Sun God would lose. Neither deity missed it, and InuYasha could not help but smirk ever so slightly.

"But..." Hojo began.

"I am safe. I assure you, my safety or well-being are at no risk here, and never was. Please, just go. When you're ready to listen to me and accept my decision, I'll be happy to see you again." There was an undeniable tone of finality to her statement, and the young Sun God felt the intense gaze of his rival. Knowing that he could not fight InYasha and expect to win, he would do the next best thing. He would be a tattle-tale, like he had been last time. Running off to Poseidon had resulted in Kagome being taken away from InuYasha, and he was determined to achieve this result once more.

"I'll be back." Hojo promised softly. Kagome wouldn't have expected anything less, and she merely nodded. She watched as Aang took off into the sky, his cream-colored wings flapping furiously.

"That went better than last time, didn't it?" the hero asked dryly.

"I'd say so. At least a tree didn't die." the Water Maiden snarked. His smirk grew as he approached her, eyeing how delicious she looked in her black and blue dress. A pale and strong hand reached out to caress a cream-skinned arm, eliciting a quiet shiver from the Water maiden. No more words were exchanged as the two of them retreated to the privacy of the Palace.

Both of them knew it would only be a matter of time before Poseidon raged up here, bearing the full wrath of the sea and a father's vengeance, but they would be ready. They had no worries. Kagome had made her choice.

**&**

Kagome sighed as she was now sitting on the edge of the balcony of her lovers room. Selene was rising about, still the young maiden had not spoken a conversation with her in fear of looking like a fool. At that very instant she felt warmth around her. She knew it wasn't InuYasha but it made her eyes water.

"Masumi." Kagome spoke softly.

"You bet." the girl giggled which caused Kagome to smile. The water had not seen the Goddess of love in months now she had returned.

Kagome then tilted her head back as the blue-black haired goddess hair flowed gently in the wind as it ended to her upper thighs, her curvaceous body in a white toga that had one strap on her right shoulder tight neatly. It ended to her ankles and was made of pure silk. Her feet were in golden strapped sandals with wings on the side of them, reminding her of Limone's shoes. Around her neck was carved pendant that reminded Kagome of the water tribe, but this one was made out of white marble and a magenta sign of marriage was written. Around the goddess of love head was golden laurels that sparkled from the Moon's light. "Who are you married to?" Kagome asked, curious of the married Goddess.

Masumi smiled as she giggled, "I married Limone." her voice was soft, Kagome's eyes widen in shock.

"Really? How did it happen? And explain your absence." the water maiden spoke.

Masumi blinked a few times and nodded. "Okay, well it all started. . . " the goddess trailed off.

**:8: Flash Back :8:**

_Masumi was wearing her normal attire__. She would wear a beautiful rose colored dress with thin spaghetti straps, a black bustier with matching rose colored strings, her feet had flat shoes with strings crossing up her legs. Ever since the incident of Kagome's capture, she felt upset because she knew the problems her dear friend would face, so, she ran off. During her journey she went to the garden of Eden listening to nymphs sing and sirens fly around. She was captured by the freshness of the beautiful garden and so she stayed, planning to live there forever._

_"There are no worries now, I am sure Kagome will be the one to find the happiness within all this havoc that dares approach her." Masumi spoke to the nymphs who soon became her most-trusted friends, Masumi would pick flowers with them and eat fresh fruit from the bushes and trees. During her absence when two months passed, Limone found her in the garden frolicking._

_He approached her quietly catching her off gaurd. "So, this is where you ran off to." Limone's voice cut through the silence and made the goddess stiffen. She turned to face him as his long blond hair flowed gently with the wind and his violet colored eyes pierce through her. Masumi felt guilty rush over her, she had been selfish and left her dear water maiden friend alone. She had thought it would be helping her because surely the water maiden needed space._

_"Forgive me." Masumi spoke with such innocence, confusing the god._

_"What is there to be sorry for?" he asked as he walked closer to her. She stepped back slowly just for him to move forward._

_He placed his hands on her shoulders. "You left her alone. She misses you dearly, when will you return?" he asked as Masumi's silver-blue eyes fell to the ground._

_"I-I don't want to return yet." the Godddess of love said sincerly as Limone nodded, understanding._

_"I see." He let go of her, Masumi looked up at him as silence built between them. The nymphs and sirens watched the two as Limone kept the distance between them small._

_Masumi cleared her throat and spoke. "If that is all you need to now then you can leave if you--" her lips were greeted with a soft kiss, his arms wrapped around her waist. She rose her hands to his cheeks, caressing them softly with her thumbs._

**:8: End Flash Back :8:**

"After that, he confessed that he had loved me. It was pretty strange but Limone is indeed a mysterious fellow." Masumi giggled as Kagome nodded.

"I'm happy for you two." Kagome felt her hair between brush by the goddess' fingers.

Masumi merely smiled as Kagome closed her eyes in relaxation. "As I am happy for you."

* * *


End file.
